Siblings
by ovp
Summary: I reimagining of season one if Artemis had been adopted into the West family when she was six. Plus bonus episodes. AU.
1. Prologue

This is one of those stories that has been bouncing around in my head for ages, I've written a couple of chapters and I really like where it's going so I want to continue it and bring my idea to fruition. This is going to be a very long story and I don't know when I'll have time to update it - it probably is a terrible idea to add anymore to plate at the moment but I really want to share this story. As a result I probably won't have time to respond to my reviewers the way I usually do but I'd love to hear your feedback as always; your comments always brighten my day. So please enjoy. :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters. Although I wish I could.  
**_

* * *

**Siblings**

* * *

**Prologue**

In retrospect she should have seen this coming.

She really should have.

It was _**her **_father after all. Any idiot would have recognized the signs when her father of all people offered to take her on a play date - in another city. Her father didn't do play dates. If only she had suggested they go for another round of training instead. That's what Jade would have suggested. Even at six years old Jade was levelheaded enough to recognize a set up when it was happening. But not her. No Artemis did not possess that oh-so-special Crock sixth sense. She had just thought he was being "nice" to her because mom had just died and Jade had not been back for weeks and Artemis couldn't hit a single mark let alone stop crying. So he had presented her with a "treat" and like a fool she had taken it.

If she was considering all the gross oversights she had made in her life the second one would be not getting off the swing when that cankerous, sun speckled redheaded boy demanded it was his turn. If she had just let Wally have the swing instead of blatantly saying for him to go away because he was a _farthead _maybe she wouldn't be here now. Maybe all the wonderful, crazy things that her life had become might have been for naught - you can't miss what you never knew, right? Maybe the roles would be reversed and she wouldn't feel so shitty. The last person she wanted to see again so soon was her father after he had just royally screwed her over on the last mission. Now Wally was mad at her and Red Arrow was breathing down her neck and she just wished none of this had ever happened.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis eked out drawing her bowstring taut in her hands and training it on Sportsmaster as he sat on the West family sofa legs propped up on the coffee table as if he owned the place.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father baby girl?" he smirked pulling the mask off, "Just checking up on you. Making sure your little foster family is treating you right."

Artemis took a measured step to left and Sportsmaster raised his hands in mock surrender. "Leave."

"Come now. You worked so hard to hide your family ties. Really going to blow it now."

"Leave."

"Shhhhh," grinned Sportsmaster standing and crossing the room in the three boot strides it took to reach her, "We wouldn't want to upset your parents." He pointed behind her and Artemis dropped her bow and arrow with a clatter whipping around to stare horrified into the terrified faces of a gagged Rudolph and Mary West as Jade boringly poked them into the living room with her knife.

"I don't know how you stand these people," she sighed giving a particularly nasty jab as Mary made a move towards the blonde. "They just won't stop talking."

"Let them go!"

"They blamed you, didn't they?" prodded Sportsmaster cattily circling her. Crunching her bow beneath his heavy combat boots in the process. "They'll never trust you again that little team of yours and the redhead, psh."

"Stop! Let them go!"

"They've made you soft and now it's time to grow up." Artemis felt her father's iron like grip encircle her wrist as she struggled against his hold trying to get to the Wests. "You tired baby girl. You can fight Jade. You tried to fight me. But you. Can't. Fight. Who. You. Are. Time to switch sides Artemis, you'll never be one of them. You belong with us."

Artemis inhaled deeply feeling thirty times more miserable then she had previously. They knew now. They knew who she was. Knew what she was. What an utter failure and disgrace she had turned out to be. However, when she looked up instead of meeting glares and contemptuous gazes she was startled to meet the unwavering look of her foster parents. They still trusted her. They didn't care and that was all that mattered.

"Great pep talk _dad,_" mocked Artemis struggling anew in his grip, "We should do these little family reunions more often but I don't think they'll be as much fun in jail. I'm never in a million years going with you." Even if she couldn't see her father's look of livid disapproval his grip tightened exponentially around her wrist and he forcefully began dragging her towards the door.

"You're coming with Jade and I and we're going to teach you some manners."

"Like hell she is!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Kid Flash as he slammed into Cheshire for the third time in the last twenty-four hours. "Let my sister and parents go."

"God this is getting crowded," stated Jade, "You got what you wanted Sporty?"

"Right here," quipped Lawrence pulling her up so that her feet were no longer touching the ground and her eyes were level with his. "Time to say bye-bye."

"No! Let me go!" Artemis screamed clawing at the paw encasing her wrist, desperately trying to free herself.

"Let her go!" roared Wally and that was the last thing she heard before there was a flash and her world went black.

_"ARTEMIS!"_


	2. A: Fall

So yeah, two chapters one night. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. :) This story will probably be arranged in story arcs: _A: Early Years and B: Season One Team Years. _Lots of spitfire goodness - although not sure yet what the final destination of their relationship will be. There will be bonus episodes also outside the realm of the series that will add a lot of character development. Thanks for reading thus far.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.  
**_

* * *

**Siblings**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fall**

Six year olds don't know very much about gravity or the concept of sharing for that matter - especially her. But when one is on a swing that you have rightfully claimed as yours after punching some annoying little red haired boy away you're not expecting to find yourself flying off said swing when said little boy comes back and grabs the chains yanking them back so hard that you keep going forward till eventually your momentum slows down and you ram head first into a sandbox. (If the last thought that Artemis has before she completely wrecks a little Asian girl's masterpiece with her face is that the brat had guts she'll never tell anyone.)

It was supposed to be a "treat" or at least that was how her father had framed it. Artemis had been suspicious but then there had been ice cream and really, what was the worse he could do? They were between homes traveling by car so her father could avoid incarceration for one of his crimes or another and her arm had finally healed from when she had broken it so she could now participate in his full training regime. Jade and mom might be gone but she was trying her best not to cry anymore. So somewhere in her naive six year old mind she decided to trust him one more time. So where was her father when that brat threw her off the swing?

_"She's…to. Hel-…Hello!?" _Artemis rolled over groggily blinking blearily as harsh fluorescent light assaulted her eyes. She was in an incredibly white room which she assumed must be a hospital room - she'd only ever seen them on TV - but this one wasn't empty or antiseptic it was full with strange red haired people who were earnestly bustling about the room calling for nurses and doctors and such. Where was dad?

Artemis recoiled terrified when a kindly looking red haired woman reached over to pat her arm but instead of getting angry at Artemis's defensiveness she merely smiled slightly and attempted to coax her out of her huddled position. "It's okay. I'm Mary and you've been asleep for a little while due to a nasty fall," she paused making a rather angry face, "That reminds me. Wallace Rudolph West you have something to say to this girl, don't you?"

A sour faced, even redder, boy poked his head out from behind what was clearly his mother's legs. It was the first time she had noticed that he had bright green irises as she stared into his red rimmed eyes. His nose and cheeks were puffed up from crying and he just looked red all over. But she instantly recognized him.

"You pushed me."

"Projected."

"What!" squawked Artemis indignantly instantly sliding across the mattress and leaning over the bed railings towards her challenger, or Wallace as he appeared to be called. What a stupid name. _Wallace. _

"Projected. I projected you off the swing." He grinned smugly because he must know that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"_Wallace!" _hissed the woman tapping her foot on the ground. "You owe this girl an apology."

"No I don't," he muttered defiantly, "_**She**_ wasn't sharing."

"That wasn't what you said while you've been crying," prodded a mustached man kneeling beside the boy patting his head.

"I wasn't crying," pouted the boy running a sodden sleeve beneath his nose before glancing at her. "I wasn't."

_That must be nice. _Artemis mused idly as the boy hiccupped a bit. Her father never did those kinds of things. But she abruptly shook her head this was not the time to be thinking about those things. She needed to focus on getting home! Where was dad?

"Where's dad?" she asked and slowly the room got quiet and everyone turned to look at her as she posed the innocent question. "Where's my dad?"

Another red haired woman stepped forward and gently placed a hand on hers, "Hi I'm Iris West. I work for GBS News and we've been showing your picture on the station but no one has come forward. We're doing everything we can to reunite you with your family." Artemis resisted the urge to laugh. She was a goner now. There was no way her father was stepping forward to get her with all this publicity. He was a criminal. Then again maybe his plan all along had been to ditch her. He'd been itching for action and training his infantile, wimpy daughter without results had been getting to him, or maybe it was just another one of his tests. Either way it didn't look like Artemis would be going home anytime soon. Not that it was much of a home to return to.

In the awkward silence that followed where Artemis just sat staring dumbly at Iris and Iris was gently squeezing her hand Wallace decided it was his cue to have the spotlight. "I'm sorry, okay?" Artemis remained stoic. "_Really _sorry."

Artemis raised her unoccupied hand and motioned the kid forward and after some none to gentle prodding he ended up beside her bed where she promptly punched him in the arm. "That's for projected me off the swing. We're good."

"You said it wrong. It's _projecting_."

"_Wallace._" The boy flinched at the weight of his mother's words but was rewarded with a smile from the red haired woman when she congratulated him. "That was very nice. Thank you Wally."

"That's a dumb name," stated Artemis bluntly.

"You're a dumb name," riposted Wallace-now-Wally sticking his tongue out.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" commented a new voice as a blonde haired man entered the room.

"Barry!" squealed Wally launching himself into the man's open arms excitedly.

"Hi there kiddo," chuckled the blonde before turning to Artemis. "And Thing 2. I'm Iris's boyfriend, Barry Allen, and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Why?" asked Artemis defensively looking towards the door.

"Okay squirt down you go," grinned Barry depositing a despondent Wally on the floor. "They're just routine questions because of the circumstances surrounding your accident. You can choose to pass on any of them, okay?" This man was clearly somehow involved with the police. It was unnerving. From a young age Artemis had been instilled with the proverb to never, ever approach the police for anything. So as Artemis stared helplessly up at the kind, smiling man she had no idea what she was supposed to do. He was nice and nice was something so foreign to her that all she could do given her circumstances (there was an army of redheads blocking the door after all) was hesitantly nod.

"Thanks," the man grinned jovially pulling out a pad and pencil. "How about we begin with you telling me your name."

"Artemis…"

"Ha! I was right you did have a dumb name."

"Okay that's it mister. Outside now," his mother ordered as she ushered the boy from the room. "Honestly I raised you better then this." Everyone shared a chuckle in the room once the bickering parent and child were gone before Barry again began to press her.

"Last name? It would help to find your parents." _Crock. _But there was no way she was saying that. Not only would they find out who she was but her father would kill her for using his real name. Better not to raise that red flag.

"Nguyen." At least it was safer then Crock. There was at least fifty other Nguyen's in her old apartment building alone, there must be thousands in the whole world.

"That's a very pretty name," encouraged Iris and Artemis felt her cheeks pinken.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"No."

"Any relatives?"

"Dead."

"You're doing great. Just one last question okay?" Feeling encouraged Artemis gave a wane smile.

"When you came to the hospital there were _other _boo-boos then the ones you got from the fall…" Artemis tuned him out. She felt as if the rug had been ripped out from beneath her feet why of all things did he have to ask that? She couldn't explain those injuries without implicating her father, heck, Jade would be locked up for life for sure.

"Artemis?" she snapped her head up at her name, "Was someone hurting you?"

"**Pass.**"

* * *

Wally looked between the conversing adults above him boringly idly smashing his fingers against the buttons of his Aunt's cell phone as he played a game. His parents, Barry and Iris were whispering in hushed and hurried tones above him talking about the _girl _again. He wasn't really interested. It was entirely her fault anyways for not sharing the swing. Sharing was about taking turns and she was hogging his favorite thing in the playground.

"She can't stay here forever," stated Iris concerned. "Her family is out there somewhere. Little girls don't just wander into parks."

"We have to consider the possibility that Artemis is a runaway," warned Barry, "She clearly comes from an abusive home. Her injuries may have been taken care of properly but Doctor Altman believes she's been sustaining critical attacks for at least three years."

"Heaven forbid! We can't just let her go home," sighed Mary, his mother, tugging distractedly at the macaroni necklace she was still wearing from earlier that day when she had picked him up from Kindergarten. "I feel so responsible. If only Wally hadn't catapulted her from that swing."

"It wasn't my fault!" piqued Wally for what felt like the fiftieth time. Why did everyone always blame it on him?

"Shhh, Wally," admonished his mother, "The adults are talking."

"If her parents don't come forward she'll have to go into foster care."

"Absolutely not! Have you read the horror stories recently about those parents that took in six kids and starved them? No. No way."

"Mary."

"Don't Mary me. We are the only thing standing between that girl and death."

"I think you might be over exaggerating a bit," snorted Rudy running his hand through his hair and smoothing down his mustache before sighing and glancing at the hospital door. "You always said you wanted another." Wally looked up startled dropping his Aunt's phone. Were they suggesting…

"Are you sure?" prodded his mother gripping her husband's hand firmly when he nodded before she turned to Barry. "Is this even legal?"

Barry shrugged. "I'm sure we can work something out. All I can say is your cooking is a million times better then hospital food."

"What's going on?" sputtered Wally frantically looking between his parents as they shared wide smiles.

"Wally," began his mother kneeling down, "How would you like to have a sister?"

"Is no an option?"

* * *

_Review, critique, comment - please :)_


	3. A: Grounded

Well I managed to update this story a lot quicker then usual because I had a few chapters prepared beforehand so as much as I would love to be able to do this all the time I fear this won't be a regular occurrence. I would like to thank **SpitfireChick, j9162, Kamil the Awesome, Prnyctina1091, RockyLover, randomkitty101, violingirl56, Bookwork2700, RinShade, Geist1321, Dextra2, noaverageangel and Irenerb**for their support. I would love to do my usual indiviual thank yous but I really don't have the time at the moment. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Grounded**

* * *

To say Wally was seething would be an understatement. The little six year old was consumed with uncontrollable rage as his parents showed _the thing _around _**his **_house. It was only a small comfort that the blonde haired girl was just as confused about everything as he was. Everything they showed her confused her as she watched with rapt fascination as they took her on a tour. Until finally they ended up at the guest room soon to be the _thing's_. This was his domain and it was being polluted by an outsider and he was not happy.

"And this Artemis, will be your room." Mary instructed as she opened the door and the girl stared in awe.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed before sobering, "And it's…mine."

Mary and Rudolph shared a look. "Yes, dear. All yours. So tomorrow we're going to get you some new clothes and then we need to enroll you in school. Do you remember your grade or what classes you were taking?"

The smile dropped from Artemis's face and she immediately found her hands more interesting then anything else in the room. "School?" she muttered tentatively her hands fisting in the fabric of her overalls.

"Yes."

"_I've never been. _My mom taught me some but she's gone."

Mary gasped but hastily patted her head. "Don't worry we'll get this sorted out. But before that, Wally do you want to show Artemis your room?"

"No!"

"Wally," sighed his mother leaning down, "I know things are going to be a little different. But you have to be a big boy."

Wally pouted scrunching up his nose before sourly muttering, "Come on, Arty."

"That's not my name." She corrected following after him dodging the foot that tried to trip her.

"This is my house and you're Arty," stated Wally pressing his tiny palms into his hips as they stood together in his room. "I'm your big brother and that means you have to listen to what I say."

"What's your birthday?" questioned the blonde pivoting on her heels and jutting out her hip.

"What!?"

"When is your birthday. We're both six only one of us can be older."

"November 11."

Artemis grinned wickedly, "I'm older! Mine's in September."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" sputtered Wally before going red with indignation, "That's not fair! MOM!"

_ Click. _Both children turned around horrified after their screaming match to find Mary West with a camera standing in the doorway, an amused Rudy not far behind.

"Memories," sighed Mary ecstatically much to the misery of the two children present in room. Neither of them was too thrilled that this moment had been immortalized forever. In fact, neither of them wanted anything to do with the other.

"Now," began Mary sternly, "Rudy and I are going to complete Artemis's room and you two are going to play together _nicely_. No funny business, okay?"

_"Sure." _Muttered both kids with forced grins. Left alone Wally was prepared to get into another verbal sparring match with the blonde nightmare but was surprised to find she had already crawled up onto his bed and was proceeding to mess up his blanket.

"Hey! Get off!"

The girl snorted and then pointed up at his ceiling fascinated. "Are those stars?"

"Yes, duh," stated Wally crawling up beside her. "They glow in the dark."

She raised an eyebrow mockingly, "You're still scared of the dark, _Wal-ly?_"

"No!" he sputtered, "My dad helped me put them up so they matched this photo in a book. See that's the Big Dripper." He explained pointing to a random cluster of stars. His bedfellow was silent beside him and when he turned his infantile mind was shocked by the look of utter thrill on her small face; as if she had just been given the most incredible gift – it was the same expression her face had held when his parents asked if she would like to come home with them. It was like she couldn't believe there were such nice people.

"Tell me another," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, uh, that one is," he frantically tried to recall another one, "Bear. Yeah. Bear."

"This was a dumb idea."

"Well adults are stupid," responded Wally to her strange question before blinking rapidly, "You're not right it's just a fact."

"Yeah," she muttered quietly. "You can't trust'em."

"We're not friends," Wally clarified bluntly.

"I know farthead."

"Quit calling me that. Arty."

"Farthead."

"Arty."

"Hey farthead, tell me another one." She said pointing towards the "sky."

Wally frowned stubbornly but obliged he loved being able to act smarter then other people, especially dumb, non-sister blondes. "Well that's Scorpio. He's a big scorpion…"

If two hours later after finally managing to put the stubborn IKEA bed together both parents went to make sure the two rascals hadn't killed each other and Mary took a picture of the two slumbering kids who was to know.

* * *

"There," grinned Mary after finally wrestling Artemis's hair into two pigtails, "Now don't you look pretty for your first day of school." She sighed blissfully looking down at the little princess she had just managed to produce. Mary had always wanted a daughter she could dress up in frilly clothes and chiffon dresses and as she inspected her work she couldn't help but feel proud at the adorableness that Artemis had become.

"You look sooooo stupid!" cackled Wally from his chair clapping his pudgy hands, smeared with jam happily as Artemis struggled to move her arms in the monstrous, frilly pink dress that Marry had dressed her in. Artemis didn't have the heart to stop her foster parent as she had excitedly dressed her for her first day ever of school but as she glared angrily at Wally she was deeply regretting it. She looked ridiculous if Jade could see her she'd fall over laughing. Her father…well he'd have a legitimate reason to disown her.

"Wally," admonished Mary, "She looks very pretty not stupid." Crossing her arms defensively Artemis stuck her tongue out at Wally.

"At least I'm not jammed." She responded miserably scuffling forward in the impossibly large dress. It was a torture device. Her hair hurt. Her feet hurt from the uncomfortable Mary Janes. All Artemis wanted to do was rip the dress to shreds but she resisted. These people had taken her in. They were even going to send her to school. She'd always wanted to go, even if she was going to be a grade below the farthead. These people were taking care of her till her father either showed up to kidnap or kill her – might as well milk it.

"Alright you two, settle down. Now Artemis I'm going to drive you and Wally to school and he's going to show you to Ms. Appleton's class."

Wally smirked with superiority. "Ha! I'm smarter then you." Artemis kicked the leg of his chair and he toppled off into a heap.

"Artemis," said Mary sternly helping her yowling son up, "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry."

Wally snorted but begrudgingly said no more as his mother lead them to the car and buckled them into their booster seats.

"You're going to _love _school," he taunted once Mary had dropped them off. "Lots of _nice_ people but you'll never catch up to me."

Artemis looked at him suspiciously but declined to comment as she tugged at the hem of the dress uncomfortably. As she stubbornly tugged the skirt forward it rode up in the back and Artemis embarrassingly tried to stuff it back down.

"Why do girls wear dresses?" questioned Wally observing her antics.

"I don't know," huffed Artemis miserably. "They suck."

"Here," said Wally reaching into his backpack and pulling out the shorts from his gym uniform. Shocked Artemis just stared at the offering as if waiting for it to bite her. "Do you want them or not?" He questioning waving them.

"Yes!" She ripped them from his hands and slid them on beneath the dress right in the middle of the hallway much to the horror of some of teachers watching their exchange.

"Now you look double stupid."

"I don't care," she uttered before she sheepishly looked up at him. "Thanks, farthead."

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered scratching at his cheek and blushing slightly before walking away. "This is your classroom." Artemis looked dubiously at the door but pushed it open regardless. If Wally watched from around the corner to make sure she went inside she was the only one who noticed.

* * *

Everything about school fascinated Artemis, well everything, except the teacher's patronizing attitude. Apparently _everyone _knew her back-story. Apparently it was also the saddest thing to have happened to anyone in the history of the entire universe because the teacher kept sending her placating looks and treating her like an illiterate moron. She might not have gone to school or know as much as her peers academically but she knew how to count and make words. She wasn't a baby.

"And this is a chalkboard," explained the teacher, "And your peer buddy to show you around is going to be Samantha. Right, Samantha?" Samantha nodded giggling behind her hand and Artemis sent the teacher a fake sugary smile dripping with innocence.

"Yay."

"We're going to have loads of fun," grinned the child beside her and Artemis just felt doubly uncomfortable. Here she was wearing some ridiculous outfit with kids almost two years younger then her. She felt like a freak.

"Lovely you've made a friend," cooed Ms. Appleton moving away to go unstick some four year olds. Artemis turned back towards Samantha and was shocked to see her across the room sniggering with some other girls.

"Hey, Art-e-mis," she chanted. "At recess I'm going to play with these guys so you'll be alone." It was the best news Artemis had heard all day as the bell rung behind her announcing their outdoor playtime. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of the shorts that Wally, pain that he was, had so graciously given her Artemis couldn't help but feel a small flicker of compassion towards her foster brother. At least he didn't treat her like china. As she scuttled around the playground seeking out something interesting to do, not really caring that her skirt had risen to an indecent position from her actions, she was startled to see Wally being cornered by the a group of older, and very clearly, meaner students. Artemis narrowed her eyes dangerously. She hated bullies, especially ones she could kick the butts of.

* * *

"Guys, guys," Wally muttered as he attempted to placate the group of Grade 1 students as they surrounded him. "I shouldn't have said your brains were rocks but I mean have you felt your fists. They're like boulders."

"Are you calling us stupid?" threatened one of the older boys brandishing a fist beneath Wally's nose as his cohorts looked on reluctantly. Clearly they were merely cowards trying to protect themselves by backing up Brody the current playground bully. "You're mean."

"Well since I don't push kids off swings," Wally paused digesting the now incredible irony of that comment. "Or threaten to take their lunch money, which is weird because we go home for lunch; I'd have to say you're mean."

"Smarty pants," sneered the older boy cuffing him on the arm. "No one likes a smarty pants." Generic bullies two and three cheered their approval as Brody pulled his arm back to deliver a blow. Wally closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable punch to land but it never did and squinting he was stunned to see standing in front of him, gripping the bully's fist, was Artemis and she was frowning.

"Back off."

"Ohhhhhh." sneered the older boy. "Girls doing all your fighting for you, nerd."

"Artemis," hissed Wally. He might not have been scared of the bullies but he was terrified of what his mother would do to him if he let anything happen to Artemis. She was a girl. "Stop. I'm older I can handle it."

"For the last time, farthead," she hissed back vehemently, "I'm _**older.**_" With that she simply dove at the hoard of bullies and Wally watched transfixed with fascinated horror as Artemis systematically punched and kicked each groaning child with deadly accuracy that looked like the moves performed by the cops on those late night TV shows he wasn't supposed to watch. It wasn't until one of the boy grabbed hold of her hair yanking her back that she let out a hellish scream and sunk her teeth into his forearm with fierce determination.

"My God!" yelled the teacher on duty horrified as she came over to examine the fuss and commotion. "You! Stop biting that child!" Wally could only watch with stupefied awe (because really this was one of the coolest things he had ever witnessed except for watching Flash on the news) as they pried a kicking and screaming Artemis away from Brody and his crew. "Who on Earth started this?"

In all honesty the correct answer was it was probably Wally's fault he had, after all, been the one who provoked the boys in the first place but his reputation as a perfect student would be tarnished if he even so much as said a word and the boys most certainly weren't going to take the fall, shockingly, as if sensing his distress Artemis stated. "It was me."

* * *

"What on Earth!" fumed Mary as she ushered the two children inside the house an hour later. Artemis was mud smudged and the dress Mary had so painstakingly placed her in was torn into tatters, pigtails long gone as she silently followed Mary into the house. "Honestly, Artemis what on Earth possessed you to assault those boys? What or _**who**_ provoked them?" She sent Wally a rather displeased look, since she clearly knew who had the ability to whip a bunch of thugs into a frenzy without getting caught.

Artemis gripped the dirty fabric of the dress sending Wally a fleeting look when his mother's back was turned as she could dampened a washcloth to clean the blonde off.

"They bugged me so I hit them."

"Uh huh," said Mary again sending Wally a skeptical look. "You didn't even know them."

"Don't need to know'em, to know they bugged me." Mary raised an eyebrow and Wally gulped wondering if his mother had mastered the ability to read minds.

"Fine," she sighed beginning to scrub at Artemis's face. "You're grounded for a month. No TV, no video games, no playing with friends." Artemis shrugged it off, probably because she had never had any of those luxuries to understand what she was missing. Wally was fairly certain he wouldn't have been able to last twenty-four hours without the mind numbing joy of the boobtube. "I'm very disappointed and we are going to have to have a talk about how to behave properly in this household. Now go to your room." Wally's stomach flipped uncomfortably, guilt beginning to creep in.

"Is there something you'd like to add Wally?" asked Mary once Artemis was out of earshot.

"No," he responded nervously. "I'm going to go to my room."

Mary raised an eyebrow, they both knew Wally's favorite TV shows were on – _The Animanaics _and _Power Rangers. _Wally never missed those shows if he could help it. But whatever she thought of his strange behavior she simply watched him leave the kitchen and climb the stairs.

"Hey," muttered Wally nervously sticking his head in Artemis's bedroom. She was sitting there staring out the window.

"Hey."

"What are you looking at?"

"A robin. She's making a nest."

Wally dragged his foot against the ground looking at a particularly interesting knot in the floorboards. "You didn't have to do that."

Artemis shrugged. "No biggie."

Wally frowned. "It was!" Artemis arched an eyebrow. "I mean you got _**grounded **_for me." Artemis just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why wouldn't I do it?"

"I don't know because being grounded sucks!" He gestated animatedly. "No snacks. No TV. Pure torture."

Artemis shrugged. "I figured why should they be mad at their real son when they could be mad at me?" Wally felt a weird sort of annoyance and guilt flush his small body. He couldn't believe this girl was that _**stupid**_. Who does that kind of stuff? But he appreciated it nevertheless.

"Okay, fine," said Wally crossing his arms. "But next time we fight the bullies together." He began to walk away but turned back. "You're pretty cool, for a girl. You aren't a terrible sort-of sister. Although we aren't friends, understand?"

Artemis's face melted into a warm smile, the first one he'd seen all day. She looked so pleased at those words as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. His heart swelled at the gesture. "Thank you fart-Wally."

"Hey I can totally sneak some snacks up here? Chicken Whizzees or fruit by the foot? There's no end to the fun."

Mary watched happily from the stairwell as the two children talked amicability about their plan to exact revenge on the bullies and not get caught. They had finally connected (sort of), now all she had to do was figure out how to stop the girl from turning into another Wally.

* * *

_Feel free to review, comment and critique. A friendship of sorts is starting to form. Wonder what kind of mischief these two can get up to. :P  
_


	4. A: Red Handed

So another chapter is up. This is a shorter one, just another bonding moment between our two favorite kids. Keeping it fluffy folks, very fluffy. Like I said before I don't have the time to write out my personalized reviewer responses but if you have a really pressing question just PM and I'll respond as quickly as possible - my life is nuts right now and only escalating. But I'd like to thank **ShipperBody, SpitfireChick, j9162, honeylove900, Geist1321, Guest, Kamil the Awesome, YJ, noaverageangel, ItsGacyPuddin, Prnyctina1091, Bookworm2700, purplestara, Dextra2, fixations, and Irenerb. **The two biggest questions I got is _how will I present the experiment that gives Wally his powers _and _if it will __be a romantic relationship. _In answer to the first question I have some ideas, I think it will be more focused on what that event caused and how it changed their lives forever. For the second questions not sure...although I want them to be together I think once I've written more and developed their relationship as children I'll better know where I want to take their relationship.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and encouragements. (Really hope I can keep these updates going I have feeling my writing is about to take a nosedive.)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Red Handed**

* * *

"Are either of you going to tell me where my cookies went?" questioned Mary hands on her hips as she stared down the two rambunctious hooligans who stood before her innocently.

"What cookies?" queried Wally. "I don't know anything about cookies. Do you Artemis?"

"Nope." Her cheeks flushed slightly under Mary's pensive gaze.

Mary shared a look with her husband who was chortling behind his children, it wasn't a very pleasant look and he stopped laughing immediately. "I know **one** or both of you are guilty."

"Are we?" challenged Wally, "Are we really?" There were some days where Mary absolutely adored her offspring and then there were others where she just wanted to throttle him. She usually found Wally's pranks or "crimes" as she technically termed them endearing and doubly cute when he pulled off a caper with Artemis but those cookies were for tomorrow's bake sale and she did not have time to make anymore.

"Alright," she began. "Go play but I will get to the bottom of this." Thrilled the two children high-fived, clearly an immediate sign of guilt, before rushing off probably to watch the news and see if they could find a clip of their favorite hero, Flash, doing something dangerous they would mimic later.

"They're just kids Mary," chuckled Rudy leaning on the kitchen door frame.

Mary sighed. "Yeah. But honestly I don't know where they get it from. Although," she walked across the room brushing cookie crumbs out of his mustache. "I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

Sitting inside their fort atop Wally's bed made out of both their pillows, his Flash blanket serving as the roof, the children looked over their warm gooey bounty with glee. Wally especially wore a Cheshire grin as he picked up a freshly baked cookie holding it aloft. "Ahza! We sure fooled her."

"I don't know," said Artemis examining their prize not yet having taken a bite. Wally had already had three. "Maybe we should give them back to Mary."

Wally sent her a funny chocolate smeared look. "Why do you call her Mary? Her name's mom."

"Because," she looked down bashfully feeling an awful wave nausea hit her, "She's not _**my**_ mom."

"You have another one?" questioned Wally genuinely curious. Obviously, it had never really occurred to him that Artemis had a family before literally falling into their lives.

"Not anymore."

"See then you do have a mom." Artemis closed her eyes. She was incredibly grateful to the West family for taking her in, and she had come to care about them to the point where it was hard to imagine her life without them. Now, three months after her arrival, Wally seemed to be under the delusion that this was a permanent arrangement. Nothing in her life was permanent. This was the longest she had ever stayed in one place or the safest she had ever felt. But it couldn't last it just wasn't possible.

Artemis bit her lip her face getting hotter and her stomach turning uncomfortably. "I can't stay here." It was funny how quickly her and Wally had become friends too, once they got over their initial misunderstanding and instead became partners in crime.

Growing up Artemis had hardly spent anytime with Jade, although that might have been attributed to the fact that Jade hardly spent anytime with her. When she wasn't training, she was dating and when she wasn't do either of those things she was complaining. Jade was four years older then her and didn't have time for troublesome baby sisters.

Wally was different. Though he would never admit it they were great friends. She'd never been this close with any person her age before and it was nice. He was nice.

"Why not?!" Artemis felt the world spin as she tried to articulate her words, a six year old's vocabulary wasn't very extensive and Wally possessed a bigger one then hers already.

"Because I don't belong and eventually you'll get tired of me and…" she lurched forward pressing her boiling face against the cool linen of Wally's sheets. "I feel sick."

"Huh?" said Wally reaching out to touch Artemis's burning forehead. "You okay?" Artemis was dizzy and she felt terrible but she couldn't even muster the words to talk merely shaking her head rapidly her untied hair becoming an awful mess of knots. Wally scrambled up puncturing the roof of the fort as he hastily jumped off the bed. "Mom! MOM! _**MOM!**_"

Mary stormed up the stairs slamming his door open. "Wallace Rudolph West what have I told you about shouting around the house!" That was when she spotted the cookies, "We need to have a discussion about fibbing young man."

"MOM!" he cried plaintively grabbing onto her skirt. "Something's wrong with Arty!" Mary stopped berating her son and stared at the panting, moaning little girl on his bed.

"My heavens! Go get your father Wally," she said as she rushed across the room and pressed her hand to Artemis's feverish forehead. "Wally go!"

* * *

One emergency room visit and a couple of frantic phone calls later the entire West clan plus Allens were assembled in the living room while Artemis slept upstairs in her room.

They were having a hard time keeping Wally in the room as he dodged limbs trying to go upstairs. "Artemis needs her rest Wally," chided his mother, worse for wear. "She had a very bad case of the flu. You'll only bother you."

"How do you know?" asked Wally frantically trying to dive between Barry's legs. Barry merely plucked squirming Wally off the ground easily depositing him on the couch.

"You need to calm down, kid. No point losing your head. She'll be perfectly alright." He wasn't thinking rationally at the moment since he hadn't been allowed to see her at all and he just wanted to know if she was even upstairs or if this was a "parent" trick used when they didn't want to tell you horrible news so he blurted out,

"Why did she say you weren't her mom?" Wally turned towards Mary with expectant eyes. "Is she going to leave? Don't you want to keep her? Didn't you say you were going to keep her?" Wally questioned at a mile a minute. Usually these thoughts would never have occurred to him. But he and Artemis had grown so close and she was his best friend.

His parents shared an alarmed look. "We are keeping Artemis, for as long as she wants."

"Why isn't it forever?" Wally's fists clenched as Barry pressed him into the couch. Usually Barry was on his side and they were playfully competing over who could eat more but today Barry was all hard lines and seriousness.

"Kid do you remember how you met Artemis? At the playground. Someone left her there or forget her." Wally continued to squirm. "_Or she ran there. _Your parents decided to take care of Artemis but that doesn't mean her own family isn't worried about her or that they won't come and find her."

"But they didn't!" protested Wally. "She's _**my **_friend! She belongs here!"

Iris smiled down at him sadly. "That's great Wally. Artemis is very lucky to have a friend like you. But things don't always go the way we want I'm sure that if Artemis's parents were to come forward they'd still let you be friends."

"But you said they hurt her," Wally recalled as he vaguely remembered their conversation months prior. Mary winched, eyes sad and Barry sighed.

"Kid, this isn't a perfect world."

"That's why there's the Justice League," Wally crossed his arms. "Flash wouldn't let Artemis go with the bad guys. People who hurt people are bad."

"Look," said his father seriously. "Nobody said anything about Artemis leaving as far as we're concerned she's staying. Wally, you need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen. None of us want us to see Artemis hurt."

"Then why doesn't she call mom, mom?"

Rudy sighed. "That's her decision." Wally squirmed and even the arrival of Jay and Joan with a cake didn't brighten his mood. Clearly the adults weren't going to do anything about this so he needed to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Sneaking out his bedroom door Wally crept down the hall quietly propping open Artemis's door and slipping through. "Psssh." There was a groggy moan from beneath a massive pile of blankets on her bed.

"Hey Arty."

Artemis coughed weakly but still managed to grimace. "I told you not to call me that." Wally breathed a sigh of relief it couldn't be that bad if Artemis was still threatening him.

"You okay?"

"No, duh." Wally scrambled onto to her bed, maiming the cookies he had brought with him. He held one out towards her flushed face as she stared at him through half lidded eyes. "Ugh, no."

Wally frowned. "You're supposed to eat when you're sick." Artemis grimaced as he once again shoved the cookie in her face.

"Things like soup."

Wally's face brightened. "I can do soup."

"No you can't stupid, you'd have to use the stove," she mumbled sinking further beneath the blankets as she shivered. "You're not supposed to touch the stove." House rule number one. Wally wrinkled his nose and bit his lip. He just wanted to help. He didn't want her to leave.

"S'cold," she muttered shivering. Wally blinked groggily sleep finally sinking into him as he scooted under the blankets with her gripping her long fingers in his pudgy ones.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm." He squeezed her hand. "Owww, stop it Wally."

"Don't go Arty." Artemis cracked an eye to look at him, light from the street lamp outside her window reflecting in the grey pools and Wally for the first time thought she was really pretty.

"I don't want to," she responded feverishly. "Not my choice. _His_ choice."

Sometimes Artemis mentioned this "him." But he had no idea who he was although she seemed really scared of him. "I'll protect you."

"I'm the older one," she snorted drowsily. "You couldn't protect a sandwich."

"It would be safe in my stomach," he countered jokingly although his forced laughter petered out at the end. "You're…my sister."

"Really?" she asked weakly. "Because if you're lying I'll give you an Indian burn so bad it won't disappear for weeks."

"Would I lie?" he asked.

She snorted. "Sometimes. You smell too. But you're not a terrible brother." She snuggled into his shoulder. "I'll try to stay."

"Call mom mom," he whispered. "She'd like that." But Artemis was already snoring on his shoulder tiny puffs of air brushing against his collar as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Please review, critique, comment - it would really make my day :) _


	5. A: Leap Years

Wahoo another chapter. Progress, progress. So here is the next chapter this one is going to bridge the time between their adolescence to July 1 where season 1 begins. I considered extending this arc but I'm just so excited to begin writing Season 1 incorporating Artemis in the early episodes that I thought the best way to approach this was to do a montage of them growing up. In regards, to Wally getting his powers is discussed here but I feel like it will be something also discussed in future chapters so if you feel that section is a little lacking that's why.

So I'd like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. You all sent me some lovely comments and I just want to show my appreciation by thanking, **RebellaGrayson, Samian, j9162, angelkierra, BetterThanTheUniversity, I Dance The Merengue, The Keeper of Worlds, ItsGracyPuddin, Bookworm2700, ISCMHF, SpitfireChick, violingirl56, Dextra2, ElricKeyblade, Kamil the Awesome, **and **Irenerb. **Again really sorry I don't have time to do my usual custom responses but feel free to PM and ask questions.

Think of this as therapy before tomorrow's episode if you don't already know about the campaign to save YJ check out yjfanvids on tumblr.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Leap Years**

* * *

"What's this all about?" whispered Mary opening the door for the _Flash. _"You just phone us out of the blue and say you have to come over. What is so urgent it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Wearing a robe over her nightgown and bags under her eyes, Mary looked a little worse for wear and less then impressed with the interruption.

Pulling his cowl off Barry sighed running a hand through his hair as Iris, Jay and Joan followed him inside. "Are Thing 1 and Thing 2 asleep?" He asked running a tired hand down his face.

Mary huffed crossing her arms. "Of course it's midnight and it might be Halloween but tomorrow is a school day." Barry smiled a little bit at that thought, earlier that day Mary had sent him a picture of Wally in his almost-nephew's own rendition of the Flash costume.

"Mary," sighed Rudy retying his robe. "They're here for a good reason I'm sure."

"About that," continued Barry slumping into a chair and gesturing towards the sofa and surrounding furniture. "I suggest you sit down."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Iris arranging herself on his lap without reservation, her engagement ring glinting on her finger in the dim light.

"Mmmm," the blonde hummed tiredly as the others took their places. "It's…to put it bluntly in Batman's terms, a complication."

"Which means?" asked Mary watching as Barry tossed the file folder he'd been carrying onto the coffee table.

"Take a look for yourself." Mary and Rudy raised an eyebrow and reached for the folder. It was a social work case file from Gotham. "There's been a search out for a kidnapped foster child for two years."

"What?" sputtered Mary and Joan peered over her shoulder as the red haired woman inspected a picture that contained the distinct youthful features of a four-year-old Artemis. "Gotham, Fletchers, foster care," she hastily listed scanning the information. "What is this?"

"It's the case file of a little girl name Artemis Crock who was kidnapped from her foster parent's home on February 15, 1999." Rudy thumbed the photo of the little girl with the black eye contemplatively.

"What happened?" he asked seriously. Barry frowned running a hand through his hair.

"Artemis was placed in child protective services when she was four because of reported domestic abuse. This was her third foster family and she'd only been there two weeks before she was kidnapped. The Fletcher family have been searching for the little girl ever since."

"Are they 'actively' searching?" asked Jay liberally. "She's technically outside Gotham's jurisdiction."

"Which on all counts I would agree with you, if there wasn't for one small problem," said Barry and Iris shifted to look at him. "Regardless of whether Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Fletcher want Artemis back the problem lies with her lineage."

"So her name's Crock," stated Joan. "She was scared and didn't tell us her real last name that's hardly a reason to rip her from her home and place her on the other side of the country with complete strangers."

"That's the complication."

"You mean we haven't reached it yet?" spat Mary tersely. "You've practically said we have to give Artemis up to these Fletcher people!" She slapped the folder against the table hotly.

"Artemis Crock was placed in child protective services because it was discovered that her father, Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster, and her mother, Paula Crock, aka Huntress were training her. She's the daughter of two high profile criminals. Her mother died a year ago but her father is on the League's watch list." A moment of silence fell upon the five adults as they contemplated that information. Artemis's past was checkered but this added a whole other dimension – clearly her parents were willing to cross lines to get her back.

"Training her?" questioned Jay. "Like _**training**_ her?"

"Exactly."

"I suppose that's why Artemis attacked that child," pondered Mary recalling the blonde's first day of school. Rudy snorted. Nothing really fazed either parent anymore in regards to superheroes and villains. Artemis was Artemis so why should they care. She clearly wasn't anything like her parents.

"So what does this mean for Artemis?" inquired Iris winding her arms around Barry's neck and yawning.

"That's where Batman comes in."

"As he usually does," chuckled Jay.

"He'll overlook the fact that she legally doesn't belong here because he wants Artemis is remain in our care due to certain security benefits.

"You," stated Joan smirking.

"Why shouldn't she stay with us?" said Mary. "We're her family. She's happy. There is no reason for her to leave. Batman or no Batman." Rudolph just shook his head.

"You are a scary woman, Mary." His wife just grumbled not amused by his poor taste in jokes.

"Her father is still out there. Her father still wants her but for whatever reason he abandoned her. It's too big risk to place her elsewhere, emotional trauma aside." Barry sighed. "It's just…" he shrugged exhausted. "Trying. She's trying. We're all trying."

"The bigger question," murmured Iris soothingly. "Is do we tell her what we know? She clearly wants to forget her past. It doesn't sound like it was pleasant."

"I say we don't mention it," said Rudy contemplatively. "We know who she is now but it should be her decision to tell us."

"So we dispose of this file and go on like usual?" Mary smiled slamming the file onto the table with finality. "I am perfectly okay with that."

* * *

"Artemis," said Mary looking meaningfully at Rudy before turning to her. "There is something we'd like to ask you." Seven-year-old Artemis sat in her chair swinging her legs looking nervously at the West family. She'd been staying with them for little over a year and for the last week all three of them had been hiding something. At least she was pretty sure they were. Wally was staring at her like mad – it was creeping her out.

"Yes…"

"You've been here awhile– "

"Like forever," interrupted Wally waving his arms enthusiastically.

Mary sent Wally a look but continued. "We were wondering, and this is completely your choice, if you would like to be formally adopted." Artemis blinked at the faces of the people she now called family. Never in a million years had she ever thought that he father ditching her in a park would lead to this. She had always dreamed of belonging somewhere, of being wanted, not the runt of the litter that had to be watched and babied. It was overwhelming and she was tongue-tied unable to formulate a response in front of the people she so desperately wanted to belong to.

"Hey, hey Arty," chided Wally elbowing her in the ribs but his eyes were worried and nervous. She thought fondly that she had always wanted a brother. "Just say yes. We are totally cool people."

Apparently that was all the encouragement she needed as she nodded at them and said, "I would love to. But I have one small request."

"Shoot," said Rudolph pulling out his cell phone apparently ready to spread the good news to the extended family.

She looked down shyly at her twiddling fingers. "Can I keep my last name?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Mary. "That is your own choice to make."

"Mmmm," pondered Wally. "Artemis Nguyen-West, it doesn't sound terrible."

Artemis laughed.

* * *

When they were eight Iris and Barry (finally) got married and when they were eight and half Wally discovered Barry's secret identity – _Flash. _Of course, both of them were thrilled and Wally wouldn't shut up about it for weeks; pestering his Uncle at every opportunity to be his sidekick. Artemis, although a huge fan of Flash and even huger fan since she was now related to Flash, took it a bit more in stride simply trying to rein in her brother's enthusiasm.

At least until he blew himself up recreating Flash's experiment when he was nine.

That was the first time Wally had seen Artemis cry as she sat beside his hospital bed, her knuckles turning white from the force she was applying to the bedspread as it twisted between her fingers.

"You IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" she had screamed and yelled at him, tears streaming down her face as she cried. He'd done it when their parents had taken her to karate practice – a sport she was incredibly proficient at and had taken up a year ago. She felt responsible. "If I had known you were going to blow yourself up I would have kicked your butt!" Nothing had been more horrific for parent or daughter to come home to have destroyed house and burning skin.

Wally smiled weakly at his sister patting her hand with his bandaged one. Their parents were off to the side talking with Barry and Iris who both shared looks of shocked horror and worry. "Wait till I become a hero." He grinned. "I'll be super cool." He winked and winced simultaneously as it irritated an injury.

Artemis shook her head angrily. "You always say that stupid word! You ARE SO stupid! I'd nearly kill you myself if you hadn't already done such a good job of it. You weren't supposed to copy those notes. You promised me!"

"It'll be okay Arty. I'm okay." Artemis sniffed rubbing furiously at her eyes, not having the heart to rebuke his tease. It was undeniable that the two siblings had developed an incredibly close bond over the last three years. She was his partner in crime, his best friend and one true confidant and he really wished he hadn't lied to her about his little side project – but he just wanted to be like the Flash screw the consequences.

"Umm guys," his parents turned to look at him worriedly. Probably expecting something to blow up right before their eyes. "I'm starving. I'm _sooooo_ hungry I could eat a horse."

Wally saw Barry leaving the room with Iris and caught his shoulders tensing at his nephew's omission.

* * *

Wally wasn't allowed to be Barry's sidekick for over a year, which drove him crazy because once he got his powers all he wanted to do was run but instead he had to spend sixteen months training.

"You have no idea how boring it is." He complained while Artemis attacked a punching bag with unbridled ferocity. The basement had essentially been converted into an in-house gym as Artemis's karate (and other martial arts) training progressed and his too. "Run from that tree, to that tree, to that bush. _Are you listening, Wally? You have to get this right._" He mocked shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Wally," stated Artemis blatantly. "I think you're missing the point. Barry isn't just going to let you run amuck, he needs to know you will listen to orders. It could be a matter of life or death." She sent a rather vicious kick to the punching bag.

"Wow, you sound lame." Artemis frowned. There were times when she sounded way more mature then any normal ten year old girl should – plus what ten year old wanted to take up archery, work out and go on early morning runs (although his mother was forcing him to go with her.)

"You shouldn't eat in here and _**you should**_ be weight lifting." Wally grimaced not particularly enamored by the prospect of hard work, especially exercise. Shaking her head she gestured at the mats. "At least do some sit-ups. I'll spot you."

"Ugh, fine," groaned Wally wiping his grease stained fingers on his pants before laying down.

"See was that so hard," she smirked pressing her hands against his feet. Wally rolled his eyes as he started "exercising." "So how's class?"

Wally shrugged. "Not bad." They were still in separate years but Artemis was aiming to catch up to him – taking extra advanced classes in preparation to skip grades. "Pretty sure Miss DiNova is trying to kill me with homework."

"That's what happens when you put tacks on someone's chair just because you saw it in a movie."

"Not like she caught me." Artemis chuckled. Even she could appreciate one of Wally's pranks. As Wally finished his fiftieth sit-up he noticed, for the first time, that Artemis had breasts. They might have been incredibly small but she had honest to God breasts. He had always known she was a girl but when had she become a _girl. _Blushing and scrambling backwards furiously Artemis stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"I, er, hear Barry calling," stammered Wally quickly getting up and bolting.

Artemis looked after her adopted brother confused. "You have super speed, not super hearing."

* * *

When Wally finally went into the field Artemis knew she just couldn't sit back and watch. Not only was it not in her nature, she clearly was the more competent; even without super powers she was still a prized fighter and a master archer. If there was one thing her father had taught her was how to hold her own in combat.

It was in her blood to fight.

Jade, mom and dad had always praised her on her archery skills (sort of) and having taken up the sport again along with her extra circulars she was a force to be reckoned with. Plus she was worried about Wally, if he didn't manage to trip over his own two feet that was a good day.

* * *

"If I could ground you I would!" yelled Wally furiously pacing back and forth in Artemis's room.

"But you can't."

"I can't believe you!" he shouted indignantly. "Our parents are going to freak when they find out!" At thirteen Wally was hardly a big a threat but he was loyal. When he had found Artemis stopping a convenience store robbery wearing a green hoodie and wielding her bow she had made him swear on the spot not to tell anyone. "What were you thinking?!"

"That I could play with the big boys."

"Artemis you're, pardon the expression, normal. It's too dangerous."

"That's rich coming from the guy who had to blow himself up to get his powers. I got mine fair and square through sweat, blood and tears."

"Low. And please do not use the word blood," said Wally paling. There had been one too many close calls with bullets today.

"I just don't get what your deal is? I saved those people."

"You almost, and I emphasis the _**almost**_, got shot! Shot with a bullet!" Artemis threw a pillow expertly at his face.

"The operative word is almost Wall-man," she said as Wally pulled the pillow away unamused. "And I have better reflexes then you. All the speed in the world and you can't even dodge a fluffy projectile."

"This isn't about that," sputtered Wally angrily vibrating as his agitation grew. "Artemis you _**can't**_ do those things. You nearly gave me a heart attack. If Barry had seen you he would have flipped."

"It's ironic."

"What is?" said Wally testily trying to calm his nerves. He had never been more terrified in his life then when thug number one had pointed a gun at Artemis and taken that shot. If she had been a split second slower deflecting it with her bow then – Wally didn't want to think about it. He had known for a while that Artemis's training had taken a very serious turn but he had just thought it was for the upcoming karate tournament not because she had become a nighttime vigilante.

"That I'm getting the safety talk from 'you.'" She emphasized complete with air quotes. Wally ran his hands through his hair in utter annoyance, as he tended to do when Artemis frustrated him beyond belief. He was amazed he wasn't bald yet.

"Look you have to tell mom and dad," gulping he quelled the rapid beating of his heart and bravely said. "Or I will."

Artemis's eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. "Are you actually suggesting you will break sibling secret honor?"

Wally winced. The things they had kept secret using that pact. The things he had gotten away with. "Yes."

"Are you actually that worried?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

Wally blinked it was one thing to think it but say it out loud. He didn't want to sound like he didn't trust her or her abilities but this was her safety they were talking about. "Yeah."

"Okay I'll tell them. But I'm not stopping. I'm twice as stubborn as you are and way better at sneaking out of the house."

* * *

Of course their parents had been thrilled that their adopted daughter now wanted to be a masked vigilante…not. They didn't necessarily have a problem with it per se, they knew she was capable of holding her own in a fight they just had a few reservations about her doing it. It had been a clear agreement that any sidekick under their roof maintained a B+ average or better – Artemis's grades were starting to slip. There also was the matter of supervision.

So a deal had to be made.

It was eventually decided that Green Arrow would take Artemis on as an apprentice much to his current protégé's annoyance. Speedy did not take kindly to someone else taking up his mentor's time especially a thirteen year old who could only weekends.

Artemis of course accepted her limited conditions in exchange for access to Green Arrow's private archery facilities so she could train. Although she was benched most of the time she did get a lot of opportunities to help out in Star City and Central City during holidays and when big capers were going down.

However, there was one small fly in the ointment.

"Artemis I'm sorry but we don't want you wearing that uniform," said Mr. West and his wife nodded in agreement as Artemis looked at both of them sourly, her midriff bearing uniform laid out on the West kitchen table like a crime victim. Wally had also clearly left her team as he placed his hand right where her bellybutton would be.

"It's too big a target," he said.

"You're kidding right? I need to be able to move!"

"Speedy and Green Arrow seem to operate just fine without showing off their abs." Wally countered sticking his tongue out at her and dodging when she attempted to punch him.

"It's not a matter of moving, Artemis," said Mary. "It's a matter of defense and decency. We're just not comfortable with you showing that much skin. You're only thirteen." Artemis arched a delicate eyebrow crossing her arms as she stared her foster family down.

"You're not going to let this go."

"Hell no!"

"Wally," hissed Mary at his swear but she didn't correct him.

"We're concerned for your safety Artemis. It's not a punishment."

"It should be illegal!" sputtered Wally.

"_Wallace._"

"Okay, fine." Artemis groaned jutting her hip out defiantly. She really just wanted to get this whole thing over with. "I'll wear a more _conservative_ uniform but when I turn fifteen I get to wear it how I want." She pointed at Wally. "Whether you like it or not." Wally still objected but at least Artemis would be featured in less tween magazines. He'd figure out a way to permanently glue the body amour together long before she turned fifteen.

* * *

"So this is the Bat Cave," explained Robin as the two pre-teens were given a guided tour of the hero's equipment by his proxy Robin.

"Appropriate," snickered Wally as he stared up at the ceiling, which was coincidently covered in bats. Robin was Batman's secret protégé. Thankfully, though fourteen-year-old Artemis found she liked the younger boy a lot better then Speedy. She especially liked that he got under Wally's skin and it was nice to talk to someone who was a lot closer to their age. She could already feel that those two were going to be a dangerous duo of mayhem.

"So totally feeling the ship."

"Pardon," asked Artemis blinking at the weird turn of phrase.

"He said," groaned Wally clearly annoyed with her inability to keep up. "Friendship."

"Oh I'm sorry I happen to speak English, Vietnamese and French not gibberish." Artemis responded her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Wally just shook his head sadly. "Sisters. They just don't get it."

"On that note," said the bird. "It's been bugging me for a while now. Are you two twins?" Artemis and Wally shared a look outside their school friends and family not many people knew about the actual origins of Artemis. It wasn't that it was classified information but Wally always secretly worried that someday Artemis's real family would step forward and take her away. It was a petty thing to say but he didn't want to loose Artemis and she didn't seem to want to talk about her past either so all the more reason not to mention it at all.

"Nah," said Artemis breezily waving it off. "I'm adopted. Isn't it obvious?"

The young sidekick raised an eyebrow. "No."

"No," affirmed Artemis leaning over a railing to look at the murky waters below the Cave's main platform. "Do I look or act anything like Kid Klutz?" Wally pulled a face.

"Hey at least I have super powers!" Robin and Artemis shared a look. "Sorry." He uttered realizing his folly.

"I get it. Not related," said Robin. "Way not related. But are you sure you're the adopted one?"

* * *

It was disturbing how natural it became for the Wests to simply accept their superhero children. More often than not family movie night consisted of Wally and Artemis sprawled out on the floor designing and building new arrows while simultaneously texting Batman's protégé, Robin. Mary couldn't count the number of acid stains in her carpet – though they were not testing the rocket arrow in her house.

Morning runs, time spent in their gym-basement, and long mentor-mentee conversations around their kitchen table eventually began to occur more and more often. Conversation at dinner was less about what happened at school and more about what disaster the two had prevented on their way home from class.

Time passed and everything returned to normal – or as normal as could be considered for the West household.

* * *

_Review, comment and critique. Always happy for feedback and thoughts.  
_


	6. B: Independence Day

Well I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter but in honor of Wally returning tomorrow here is the next chapter. I love me some Kid Flash. This chapter is of course our first introduction to the team so I've combined a lot of the first episode mixing in Artemis spunk. So I hope you enjoy it!

I have had such a fantastic response to this story and I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been supporting the story! I can't thank you enough :) Huge thanks to **Nessa671, Vanessa Masters, j9162, Prnyctina1091, Mark in orlando, Bookworm2700, purplestar, CrazyDyslexicNerd, angelkierra, Guest, Spitfire Chick, I Dance The Merengue, Dextra2, withloveme, The Keeper of Worlds, Irenerb,** and **K****amil**** the Awesome. **Thank you everyone I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. This upcoming chapters might seem a little boring since they're just the episodes we know and love but I do have some cool side episodes focusing on the two at home that should be fun.

Think of this as therapy before tomorrow's episode if you don't already know about the campaign to save YJ check out yjfanvids on tumblr.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Independence Day**

* * *

"Come on we don't have time for this," groaned Wally exasperated as he and Flash circled Captain Cold for the hundredth time, he wasn't even sure why the criminal bothered. He could never hit them with his ice ray and always ended up back behind bars anyways. Although maybe the bigger problem would be to question how he kept escaping prison in the first place. Finally, just losing his patience at being treated like a target Wally made a sharp left and grabbed the gun out of the criminal's hand while Barry dealt the final blow.

"Calm down, Kid."

"Oh please! You'll chat it up with the cops, the bystanders, with Cold even. No. No way. Today's the day!" Wally cheered tossing Captain Cold's gun up in the air and catching it exuberantly and striking a pose. "Besides I have to go pick up baggage!"

As if on cue a green arrow whistled past his ear and sprung open releasing net arrow that captured the escaping Captain Cold as he attempted to flee the scene with the stolen diamonds. Figured Flash didn't hit him hard enough.

"Hello Flash. _Junior_ Flash. Next time tie up your prep," commented Artemis idly stepping out from the adjacent alleyway. Even at the horrendous nickname Wally grinned at her appearance just one less thing to worry about. "Baggage really?" She tapped her foot.

"Go, go gadget Artemis."

Artemis scoffed. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could even touch me," challenged Wally leaning forward invading her personal space as the two glared each other down playfully until finally Artemis pulled back flicking him with her ponytail as Barry gave her a welcoming handshake.

"Well, well hello Artemis. Lovely day for a chat."

Artemis shared a look with him as he impatiently vibrated trying to contain his excitement to just bolt off towards DC. "Sorry Flashy," she grinned winningly, "Today's the day." Ecstatic Wally gave her a high five before rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Can you believe it Artemis? We're going to be superheroes." The two teens had been excitedly talking about their inauguration for weeks much to Barry's amusement and the Wests chagrin. But for Wally he just could not contain the sheer joy he felt at the prospect of joining the League. Artemis just shared a huge grin with Wally, not bothering to contain her excitement either. Turning towards Barry they both gave beamed as Wally picked her up and Artemis dramatically waved while they exploited Flash's catchphrase as they took off towards the horizon. "Back in a flash."

Barry shook his head. "Kids."

* * *

"Oh man. I'd knew we'd be the last ones here," groaned Wally placing Artemis on her feet. "We would have been faster if I wasn't dragging you cross country."

"Think of it as resistance training, zip," smirked Artemis sharing waves with the other sidekicks, well excluding Roy who just looked pissed off that she was there at all. He hadn't exactly taken kindly to a tag-along and had grown even more agitated in recent months when she had been able to come on more missions with the Arrow family. Wally was used to Roy's antics but tended to get defensive when the broody redhead crossed the line.

He had known Artemis longer after all.

Walking towards the hall Wally reveled in all the attention as people gawked and whispered excitedly as they passed. Although being called _Flash Junior _and hearing the usual quip about Speedy being a more appropriate name caused his annoyance to flare. What did it take for these people to get his name right? It was not that hard.

"Glad we're all here," said Aqualad as they walked towards the Hall of Justice.

Wally grinned, "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today," interrupted Roy before frowning. "And one of us doesn't count." Artemis pulled a face at Roy's blatant disapproval at her presence.

"Gee thanks, arrow boy," she snarked rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," apologized Wally disturbed by Speedy's biting tone, "First time at the hall I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin looked at him sighing, "You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't everyone ever just whelmed?"

"Maybe because the word you are searching for is normal," teased Artemis hitting the shorter boy's shoulder with her bow. "The dictionary was invented for a reason you know."

Robin shrugged at least until they all entered the hall and were greeted with the imposing oversized statures of their mentors. "Oh, maybe that's why." Artemis nodded in mute agreement and Wally still couldn't wipe the grin off his face as their mentors stared down on them in their granite glory. It really was a _little _overwhelming.

His smile only grew when the doors before them opened to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. This was the coolest thing ever! Even cooler then that time he and Artemis snuck into school and messed with the sprinkler system.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis welcome." Wally gleefully bumped fists with Robin and Artemis as they followed the two hereos inside the inner sanctum. The rest of the speech consisted of monotonous droning, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley – "

"Yes!" cheered Wally.

"SHHH!" admonished Artemis elbowing him purposefully in the ribs. "Think with your brain for five minutes."

Martian Manhunter sent him a look but continued regardless, "And of course our fully stocked library."

"Make yourselves at home," encouraged Barry throwing his arms open. Wally sank into the first available chair – he'd been on his feet all day. Aqualad and Robin also chose to sit while the archers remained standing. This honestly was the coolest thing ever. Artemis shook her head at Wally's enthusiasm as he squirmed hyperactively in the chair and he merely gave her a huge thumbs up at least until Roy yelled angrily as their mentors walked towards a closed door,

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside! Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman evenly responded while Wally looked on confused. Wasn't this it? He shot Kaldur, Artemis and Robin an inquiring look and they all shook their heads apparently just as confused about the archer's blowup. What was Speedy talking about? "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" mocked Roy pointing dramatically to the gallery above with photographing tourists. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy you just need to be patient," said Green Arrow stepping forward.

"What I need is respect," spat Roy turning towards them although he didn't spare Artemis a second glance. "They're treating us like kids! Worst. Like _sidekicks._ We deserve better then this."

"Look princess don't get your panties in a twist," breezed Artemis stepping forward.

"Hey you're not even a regular player I can understand them benching you."

"Whoa, dude. Sister ease up," warned Wally tensing in the chair while glaring at Roy.

Of course Robin chimed in with, "Technicality."

To which Wally responded automatically, "If you mention that one more time I'll steal your utility belt."

"You're kidding right?" interrupted Roy. "Today was supposed to be the day! Our day. Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well sure," said Wally shrugging off Roy's animosity now that it was no longer directed towards Artemis. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"And look," added Artemis sarcastically mimicking Roy's previous action as she pointed toward the onlookers. "Here we are. Now smile pretty for the camera." Wally snickered.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ, blondie! I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pitstop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to real thing – an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

"Wait. What?" stated Robin jumping onto his armrest. But Wally watched stupefied as the argument between the League and Roy escalated.

"Stand down, son," began Aquaman stepping forward deliberately.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" mocked Roy before he glared at the ruler of seas. "And I'm not your son. I'm not even his." He glared at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner but not anymore." To punctuate his point the ex-Speedy ripped his hat off and threw it on the floor marching past them. "Guess they were right about you_ three_," He snipped walking past them. Wally's fists clenched at the snub towards Artemis. "You're not ready." Then he walked out. Wally watched perturbed, blood pounding in his ears, as his Uncle's snub sunk in. He didn't even have the energy to pay attention to the alarm that was being raised as their mentors talked. They had lied to them. Every single one of his heroes had lied to him. He hated liars. What else had they lied about? What was the point of all that grueling training if it all amounted to nothing but a glorified backstage pass.

"Move Wally," hissed Artemis as she urged him to stand by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sighed breathing out his frustration sending her a thankful look. He really needed that. "They're leaving. They probably need our help." She gave him a weak, encouraging smile, probably trying to lift his spirits, and it worked at least until they were told that they weren't trained enough to be part of a "League" mission.

"Stay put," stated Batman bluntly.

"What why?" questioned an annoyed Robin and Artemis huffed in agreement behind him.

"This is a League mission," supplied Aquaman.

"You're not trained," added Flash. Wally felt his annoyance spike as he spoke back to his Uncle.

"Since when?"

"I mean you're not trained to work as part of this team," supplied Barry.

"For now," interrupted Batman, "Stay put." Then it was just the four of them standing like morons in the Hall of Justice as their mentors disappeared into a beam of light.

"Why does it feel like we've been grounded?" growled Artemis crossing her arms defiantly.

Wally had to agree throwing his hands up angrily. "What are we five? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, ugh, sidekicks?"

Aqualad looked forlorn. "My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust!" sputtered Wally angrily pointing towards the ceiling. "They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret _**space base!**_"

"What else aren't they telling us?" questioned Aqualad. Artemis sighed coming to stand beside the older boy.

"Probably a lot."

"I have a better question." Robin stated. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Because Speedy's a hot head and will most likely get all of us killed," said Artemis. "What? We were all thinking it. He's reckless. I mean _clearly_ our mentors didn't roll out the red carpet like we thought but it's more productive to be on their side then against it." There was a pause before Aqualad filled the strained silence sending them a contemplative look.

"What is project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," grinned Robin cracking his knuckles. "But I can find out."

"I like where this is going," encouraged Artemis leaning over Boy Wonder's shoulder as he hacked the computer system.

"Alright. Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC and…that's it. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," pondered Kaldur before smiling. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," quipped Wally. "They're all about justice."

"But they said to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission," said Artemis grinning, slinging her arms around her two partners in crime. "No one said anything about this. Remember Kaldur poetic justice."

"So that's it. Just like that the four of us. A team."

"Well someone has to save you guys so I'm in," joked Artemis.

"Please if anyone is going to be doing the saving around here it's going to be me."

"Wally never say that again someone might take you seriously." Robin snickered into his gloves at Artemis's comment. Wally chose to be the bigger man and ignore it, for now.

"Now," said Wally. "We need a super cool name."

"No." Artemis responded automatically as she pulled out her bow and Robin checked his utility belt.

"But think of the possibilities."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"The Fellowship of the Sidekicks." Robin punched him.

* * *

Aqualad groaned beside her as they watched Kid Flash take off and proceed to botch the rescue of two scientists. Placing them on the roof of a _burning building _was not going to help. "Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We…Where's Robin?"

"Don't look at me. My brother Mr. Smooth." Artemis sighed before the air was punctuated by Robin's signature laugh as he rescued Wally. "Accompanied by the Boy Cackle." Quickly following behind Aqualad she hitched a ride on his whirlpool joining their _partners _in a second story office.

"Appreciate the help," bit out Kaldur jilted as the two continued their work.

"You handled it," chuckled Robin typing rapidly at a computer while Wally rifled through some files halfway through a granola bar. Artemis rolled her eyes and proceeded to follow Kaldur out in the hall.

"It's okay Kal they're just kids."

"That is what I am worried about. It's –" his eyes flickered to the elevator and he went silent as they both stared at the very inhuman shape that disappeared behind its closing doors.

"What on Earth," sputtered Artemis the arrow she had instinctively let fly was too slow to hit the peculiar target as it pinged against the closed metal doors rattling to the floor, "Was that?"

"Definitely not human," stated Kaldur in shock.

"This isn't right," said Robin confused quickly scanning the door as he joined them in the hallway.

"Of course it isn't right, Bird Boy," exclaimed Artemis. "_Something_, let me emphasis _**something,**_just got on the elevator. And no I'm not seeing things Wally, so shut up."

"That's just it this is a high speed express elevator. You wouldn't install one of these babies in a two-storey building."

"Then what kind of building would you install one in?" asked Wally stuffing the remainder of the granola bar into his mouth. Artemis rolled her eyes elbowing him, while Aqualad approached the elevator doors ripping them open. Honestly did he even have manners? She sometimes wished her brother would think with his head on not his stomach.

"One with a huge basement," stated Robin answering Kid Flash's question as they all looked down into the infinite darkness of the shaft. "And that's why they need an express elevator."

"Great," uttered Artemis crossing her arms. Robin sent her an impish look. "_Great._"

"Ladies first." He gave an exaggerated motion towards the shaft. Artemis rolled her eyes firing a grappling arrow at the ceiling before lowering herself down hearing the rest of the team follow suit. It was a few minutes before she whispered, "I'm at the end of my rope."

"Me too." Robin echoed as they jumped onto the platform of Sublevel 26In moments Robin had hacked the door allowing Aqualad to pry it open. Only for them to be greeted with nothing. Big fat zip. The hallway appeared to be deserted and Artemis couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"Well now what?"

"My turn," cried Wally excitedly zipping down a hallway ignoring the concerned plea of Aqualad,

"Kid wait!" Artemis regretted her previous assumption that this mission was boring when Wally literally raced into a hoard of mammoth like creatures with glowing horns. Of course her brother chose that opportunity to slip over his own two feet. A shiver of fear run up her spine as she watched in adrenaline induced slow motion as Wally plummeted towards the flow in the middle of herd.

"Wally! Watch out!" In a split second she had sent an arrow flying through the air snagging his costume and pinning him "safely" to the wall. That had been too close, way too close. She was going to have to be more careful.

"No. Nothing odd going on here," uttered Aqualad sarcastically.

Artemis merely stared dumbfounded at the giant creatures and their equally bizarre riders crossing their path. "You think?"

"Does one of you mind getting me down?" All three of them shared a look as they peered at the pinned Wally. "Oh come on." He groused crossing his arms. "Seriously guys real mature."

"You could always vibrate through the arrow," snickered Robin.

"Dude! Not cool!"

Artemis sighed reaching up to pull her embedded arrow out of the wall, inspecting it before returning it to her quiver. "Don't worry everyone he's okay. He'll live to shoot again."

"Funny," spat Wally his feet dropping to the ground. "You used to be so nice. What happened?" They shared a laugh.

"You're okay though," Artemis asked nervously gripping his wrist fleetingly, fingers dancing over his thrumming pulse, as her eyes inspected the hole in his uniform. "Right?"

"Totally. You worry too much Artemis. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Tender moment aside it was time for them to get a move on. They were way too out in the open in their current position.

"So what's next?" asked Wally as they wisely decided to investigate in the opposite direction of the creatures that could pulverize them with a single foot.

"Hacking. Sneaking. My specialties," grinned Boy Wonder as they approached a locked room and he rapidly bypassed security.

"We do not have time for this," said Aqualad. "We must inform the League of what has transpired and we must avoid detection."

"I think our problems are bigger then the League killing us right now," quipped Artemis. But the sarcastic words she was going to say next died in her mouth as she stared stupefied at the glowing room full of jars containing peculiar creatures that were clearly of an extraterrestrial origin. _Oh God. _

"Ok I'm officially whelmed," said Robin recoiling feet retracting out of their glow.

"So this is how they hide the real Cadmus from the world," observed Wally. "They generate their own power with these…things. It's not even on the grid." He squinted at the electrical "bugs" while Robin eagerly typed into the console behind him.

"Kaldur I retract my previous comment. Call the League." Artemis stated taking a massive step away from the containers. It was just too creepy.

"It's not that bad." Her brother simpered. "Just a little breeding."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"It's no use," said Aqualad stepping between them as his signal failed. "There is no signal."

Even if Wally thought they could handle whatever nightmare they had just barged into he gulped at his next statement. "We're in too deep. Literally."

"_Wally!_"

"Whoa," exclaimed Robin shifting through the files. "They call'em genomorphs. Look at the stats on these things: super strength, telepathy, razor claws – These are living weapons."

"They're engineering an army," whispered Wally staring in awe at the figures and shapes on the screen before looking at all of them. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else Project Kr…"

"Which is?" asked Artemis looking back at the door bow drawn. She could hear someone, or something, coming their way.

"No idea the file is triple encrypted if I could just –"

"Guys we've got company," said Artemis firing an arrow at a genomorph as it charged into the room but the arrow never reached its target. It was deflected by a golden shield and Artemis just gasped in horror. "Guardian!"

"What are you doing here?" spat Wally stepping in front of her. There was an edge to his voice as he stared down the armored man – Wally was not a fan of traitors or liars and this man clearly fell into those categories.

"I'm Chief of Security," the man responded breezily. "You're trespassing. We can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

Wally angrily stared the man down. "You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?!" The team watched confused as Guardian appeared to have an internal argument with himself before unexpectedly ordering his minions on them.

"Time to go guys," said Robin as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor and they ran pass Guardian and his genomorphs in the confusion.

"But Guardian," said Kaldur as they ran, "He is a hero, one of us."

"Does he look like one of us?" questioned Artemis sarcastically gesturing towards the man who was chasing them. Retrieving an arrow she shot it at him expertly encasing the helmeted man in polyurethane foam.

"Well…"

"Just run!"

"Any ideas?" asked Kid Flash racing past her and Aqualad carrying Robin closer to the elevator so he could grant them access before they were captured by Cadmus. Artemis did not want to know what would happen if they were captured.

"I say we leave. This is crazy!" exclaimed Artemis as she took the defensive firing arrows towards their oncoming attackers trying to buy them some time. This was not what she had been expecting at all. She had wanted to prove to the League as much as any of them had that they weren't irresponsible kids but if any of them made it out of this alive it would be a good day. She was dangerously low on arrows and these things appeared unaffected by everything they threw at them.

There was also the second problem. Cadmus reeked of Light handiwork. She could feel it in the way her skin crawled. Only the Light could have managed to brainwash, and she was using the term generously because he was trying to kill them, Guardian. She so did not need this right now. Everything was going right in her life, she did not need her past or the Light budding in. True, her knowledge about her parents' partnership with the organization was limited but she knew they were bad news.

"I…" Kaldur paused in whatever he was saying as the elevator started to move downwards. "We're going down!"

"Yeah."

"Ah, dude up is out!"

"But Project Kr is on Sublevel 52." All four of them shared a look; nervous tension sparking between them. There really was no turning back anymore. Wally placed one of his gloved hands in hers giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. That was she needed.

Aqualad placed his hand between them. "Together?" They all nodded firmly laying their hands over his. "Together." Artemis drew an arrow while the rest took fighting stances as the door dinged open.

"Wow," whistled Wally at the apparently growing, glowing pink walls. "Who do you think does their decorating?"

"So not the time," groaned Artemis trying to control her erratic heartbeat. Wally shrugged as they followed Robin creeping along the hallway.

"Which way?" deadpanned Aqualad sighing when they reached a fork.

"Yeah? Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

_HALT! _A voice said echoing down the hall as a bipedal genomorph blocked their path, levitating and propelling a bunch of containers at them

"Two it is then," chirped Artemis sarcastically letting some arrows fly at the creature as they ran. "Come on."

It wasn't until they were safely in the room containing Project Kr that she managed to catch her breath. "I keep telling you to work out," stated Artemis snickering as she watched Wally wipe his brow following his lackluster cylinder lift.

"Oh come off it. That thing was made of lead it would have been a challenge for Superman to lift."

"I highly doubt that."

"Stop bickering," commanded Kaldur stepping between the two. "We're trapped. There is no escape from this room and our distress signals are not working. We have bigger problems then you two and your petty sibling rivalry."

"Uh guys," said Robin staring transfixed at a pod that contained a disturbingly familiar figure.

"Is that?" asked Aqualad shakily.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" queried Wally examining the pod quizzically.

"Robin. Hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Right...right. Whoa," said Robin quickly typing at the console expertly. "He's an actual living breathing clone made from DNA stolen from Superman's and grown in…_**sixteen weeks!**_"

"What? No way the big guy knows about this."

"Designation Superboy."

"Superboy, huh? He's cute."

"You can't be serious."

* * *

_Review, comment and critique. Always happy for feedback and thoughts._


	7. B: Fireworks

Hello everyone. I'm back from my crazy month and half known as end of term. I'm not totally in love with this chapter but I want to post something. I'm going to be really brief and thank all those kind people who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to **Guest, Serendox, nightwing-girl, Alice.W01, Vanessa Masters, KarmaHope, arrowgirl, TenchiSaWaDa, speedreader1999, Blonde-Existentialist, SpitfireChick, AngeliqueRox, j9162, Layla, .94, The Keeper of Worlds, CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm, IronicVeghead, Dextra2, noaverageangel, Irenerb, violingirl56, **and **Kamil the Awesome. **Some of you reviewed twice so thank you so much!

Just to clear up a few things no relationships are not set in stone yet. I do have some events that may change the course of the characters but we'll see what happens. I love hearing your suggestions and ideas but we'll see what happens.

Thank you all for your patience. :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fireworks**

* * *

"It's wrong," stated Kid Flash gesturing towards Superboy. "We can't just leave him like this." Artemis nodded stalking around the containment pod.

"He _doesn't _seem hostile."

"It's unconscious."

"Thank you captain obvious," she snorted at her brother's comment. "All I'm saying is **he** seems docile now but there's no telling what will happen once you break his telepathic link with the…Robin what were those things called again?"

"G-Gnomes," Robin responded clicking through the console. "They're force-feeding him an education."

"But in what?" cringed Wally. "I say we get him out of there ASAP. They're essentially making a slave out of Superman's son."

"So we are agreed," asked Aqualad solemnly. Everyone nodded and Kaldur motioned towards Batman's protégée. "Set him free Robin. No weapons Artemis." He gestured for her to lower her armed bow. "He needs to know we are allies." She frowned but did as she was told.

"I'm just being prepared," she huffed.

"Where'd you learn that? The _Girl Scouts?_" snickered Wally never one to miss an opportunity to tease his sister. Artemis shook her head growing more and more wary as the time to release the clone approached. In all regards they were nothing more then rats trapped in a box with either a potential ally or an enemy with the ability to snap them in two. They didn't even know what sort of abilities he possessed; she was not enamored with the thought of getting up close and personal with heat vision. Superspeed she could handle, super strength no. But regardless she trusted Kaldur's judgment and lowered her bow returning her arrow to her quiver as the pod before them slid open and the boy, no the Superboy, clenched his fists menacingly.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed as he charged Aqualad to the ground. Kid Flash and Robin quickly rushed across the room grabbing his arms.

"Hang on Supey!" struggled Wally as Robin chimed in, "We're on your side!" But heedless of his words the clone flung her brother away. He crashed through a glass unit before landing on the ground with a sickening smash.

"Wally!" she yelled already aiming an electrified arrow at Superboy who had decided to stamp upon Robin's chest with his foot. "I don't want to do this." But the arrow was barely acknowledged as he swatted it away. Wally was unconscious. Robin was unconscious. Her and Aqualad were left alone to fight mini-Superman.

_Perfect._

"Plan!" she yelled continuing to release arrow after arrow. But her shout fell on deaf ears Aqualad attempted to fight Superboy. At least he was fighting him until Superboy power jumped him repeatedly against the ceiling. It wasn't that Artemis was afraid as the sixteen week clone approached her batting her arrows away like flies it was that she didn't understand why he was doing this. Any of this. As far as she could tell he was an intelligent, independent thinker and even if he was under the control of _The Light_ his genetic material would have fought against the programming. It was like she was looking at what she could have been and that scared her more then being hit by him ever could.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried. Not backing down as he advanced towards her, Crocks did not surrender. She had stopped firing arrows long ago, since they clearly had no effect. Besides she'd need them to get out of this mess later. If there was a later. Aqualad, as usual, was right. Fighting him wouldn't help. "We don't want to hurt you." She said attempting to placate him. "I understand. It doesn't matter where you begin," he grabbed her around the throat hoisting her into the air and all she could think as oxygen was choked from her system was he had the most amazing pair of blue eyes, "you can be…a…hero." Artemis's world went black but she swore that somewhere in the foggy haze of her mind she heard, "Atta boy."

* * *

_Time runs short you must awaken._

Wally groaned waking up to find himself confined in glass pod and bound at his arms and feet. Not a great way to wake up. Groggily he looked at the adjacent prisons and was relieved to see Artemis and Rob waking up as well. He was incredibly thankful that their masks were still in place but he was not exactly overjoyed at the prospect of being trapped in Cadmus as a lab rat. Then there was Superboy or Project Kr just standing there. Right in front of him. Staring.

He was angry. He couldn't move and it was killing him. He lashed out. He totally had a right to. "What do you want!" The clone just glared inciting his anger more. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Uh KF," commented Robin, "how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"How about we not tick him off period," groaned Artemis wincing. His eyes quickly flew to her; if the freak had done anything to her he'd –

"We only sought to help you," reasoned Aqualad sadly interrupting the young hero's angry line of thought.

"YEAH! We free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude."

"Kid, please be quiet now," said Kaldur, "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Friend?" asked Artemis incredulously.

"Artemis," stated Kaldur sternly as the clone began to speak, "we listen."

"What…What if I wasn't?" Superboy rasped quietly as if his voice hadn't been used in a long time. Wally's eyes widened with surprise and he strained against his restraints his inquisitive, scientific nature propelling him forward so that he could listen to the clone before him.

"He can talk?" he asked.

"Yes he can!" Kid Flash felt the intense glares and looks of his partners. He could take a hint.

"Oh come on," he grumbled, "it's not like I said **it**."

"It's not like you were being polite either," shot back Artemis.

"Thank you peanut gallery!"

Aqualad shook his head addressing the clone. "The genomorphs taught you, telepathically?"

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things," he spoke carefully.

"But have you seen them?" questioned Boy Wonder. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no." He paused. "I have not seen them." Wally had to admit that was a little sad. Talk about poor parenting.

"Do you know what you are?" encouraged Kaldur carefully.

"Who you are?" added Artemis. That appeared to get the clone's attention as he straighten his back and spoke head on.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light." Wally saw Artemis tense at the word "light" and wondered what was getting her so agitated. This entire time Artemis had been on edge, well, more on edge then usual. But clearly this wasn't the time to press the issue – clone, he, it, whatever – had just admitted to having the intent to kill Superman should it be deemed necessary. Wally was dumbstruck. Superman bad? Never. Not ever.

"To be like Superman," said Kaldur, "is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond a pod, beyond Cadmus." Even Kaldur's poetry seemed to just be agitating the "Superboy."

"Err, Aqualad…" began Wally.

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS! IT IS MY HOME!"

"Your home is a test tube," responded Robin honestly. "We can show you the sun."

"Uhhh, pretty sure it's after midnight," he corrected automatically. He heard Artemis scoff. What? There was value in getting facts right. Besides lying to the clone that had just kicked their asses did not seem like a good idea. "But we can show you the moon."

Now Kaldur went in for the salesman's pitch kill. "We can show you, _**introduce**_ you to Superman." _Go Kal! _Thought Wally enthusiastically as the clone looked on with awe and curiosity at the offer. _Just a little bit more… _

"No," stated a confident doctor entering the room accompanied by another doctor and Guardian, "they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied."

"Let us out of here!" yelled Artemis struggling against her bonds. "You can't keep us here! The League_** will**_ find you!" Continuing as if his sister hadn't said anything at all the doctor said, with an annoying condescending lilt to his voice,

"Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. The Bat Cave's crowded enough."

"Fuck off!" swore Artemis for good measure. Wally just couldn't understand what was going on as he stared down Guardian, okay, yeah he got that they were very, very screwed. But what was Guardian even doing there? As head of security? It made no sense. Not only that why was a mere doctor allowed to chew out one of the most recognized Justice Leaguer's of all time. But the four sidekicks were mute as they watched with rapt fascination the exchange happening between the doctor, Superboy and Guardian.

"You're not a real boy," mocked the man. If only Wally could vibrate through solid objects then he could totally show this asshole what he was made of. He may not totally like Superboy but Wally hated bullies way more then bad attitude clones. "You're a weapon and you belong to me – well to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Wally watched with a mounting dread as their only salvation walked out. _Guess we really couldn't trust him. _He thought bitterly before his entire body spasmed with pain as needle laced probes jabbed into his and his friends' skin. Wally glared at the doctor trying in vain to not only ignore the pained groans coming from the other protégées but also to listen to what the asshole had to say. He barely caught snippets of _memories _and _delete the source material _before the voltage went up a notch and he was no longer able to concentrate.

The pain was excruciating – at least until it stopped all together and there was Supey. Just standing there everyone unconscious around him. Talk about déjà vu.

"You here to help us or fry us?"

"I swear to God when I get out of this pod!" began Artemis dangerously, "I will hurt you Kid Flash. I believe the words you are looking for are thank you."

"It's a legitimate question!" He squawked. This was after all the same person who had beaten them up, placed them in pods and then abandoned them.

Superboy squinted before chuckling, "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

"That _**totally **_makes me feel better," said Wally sarcastically.

But before the clone could even move towards the console Robin landed on the ground having picked the cuffs. "Finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously," Wally snarked as the needles shifted uncomfortably beneath his suit, "that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"Whose fault is that?" snapped Artemis.

"You were _totally _for this too."

"You two can fight later," interrupted Robin opening the pod doors before giving orders to Superboy. "Free Aqualad and Artemis. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either," growled Superboy before he assisted the two teens, breaking the cuffs as if they were tissue.

"Thank you."

"Thanks." Wally rolled his eyes at his sister's puppy dog expression. This was so not the time for her to be developing some childish crush. She needed to keep her head in the game if they were going to make it out of Cadmus alive.

"You're staring," chuckled Robin beside his ear as he picked his cuffs.

"I'm sorry a person with the strength of Superman is manhandling my sister."

"He seems nice."

"_**Seems.**_" Then he was on the ground and they were running away. He barely caught the doctor's threat.

"You'll _never _get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed," said Robin throwing some exploding birdarangs at the vessels containing their DNA samples. "Not whelmed at all."

Wally shook his head exasperated. "What is it with you and this whelmed thing?"

Falling into pace beside him Artemis asked worriedly, "You okay?" At least he still had her sisterly concern.

"Totally. Just a little blunt force trauma, but I'll bounce back." He grinned to reassure her.

"His head is as hard as a rock." Robin mocked. "It doesn't feel anything."

"Thank you Rob. You are such a pal."

* * *

Artemis breathed a little easier after Wally told her he was okay. She doubted he felt much better then she did having just been jabbed, electrocuted and beaten up but hearing his assurances was enough to quell her nervousness slightly. Things were clearly not going according to plan for Cadmus. The Light was involved in this little scientific operation and that meant her father was involved too. She needed to get out of here and fast. Before they met one of the big guns or worse, someone recognized her. There was no way. No way she was leaving the Wests and the life she had built.

But she couldn't help but wonder how the Light fit into this sci-fi thriller. Why did they even want a clone of Superman? Their goal was to tear down the Justice League and the fabric of society created around their protection not to create artificial duplicates of the power they were trying to destroy. A contingency plan Superman just made no sense especially one that had independent thought.

"We are still forty-two levels before the surface if we can make the elevator," directed Kaldur before a herd of genomorphs blocked their path.

"Option two?" She said pulling her bow, the blood pumped through her veins with the fiery promise of finally inflicting some pain.

"The plan is escape. Do what you must to get through," said Aqualad evenly dodging the creatures and ducking between limbs. "Nothing more."

"Someone mind telling that to him," stated Kid Flash jabbing a thumb at Superboy as he attacked what to most would be considered his own brethren. "Subtlety thy name is Hulk."

"Superboy! Leave them." Kaldur instructed. The order only seemed to incite the clone's rage as he ruthlessly threw the genomorphs aside before following them to the elevator shaft. Ripping the doors open Aqualad looked up into the darkness as she, Kid Flash and Robin crawled onto the ledge and began climbing up. Grabbing Aqualad around the middle Superboy began to fly upwards but Artemis watched with mounting dread as just as quickly the two boys began a rapid downward descent. _He couldn't fly. _He fucking couldn't fly!

"Grab on!" instructed Robin tossing a birdarang into the wall which Aqualad gratefully grabbed onto.

"Superman can fly," said the clone staring at them. "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," said Wally beside her, "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

"Uh guys," gulped Robin looking up as the speed elevator plummeted towards them, "This will have to be our exit."

"This day just gets better and better," sighed Artemis jumping out onto the floor as the elevator zoomed past. Now they had a defunct Superman clone – which made even less sense. No heat vision, no flight – why create him at all?

"Now what?" squawked Wally taking off down a seemingly deserted hallway. "Rob, what is the fastest way out of here?"

"Up Kid Idiot."

"Why Artemis thank you for that insightful comment. When none of us can fly." Wally deadpanned but whatever snide remark he was going to make next was interrupted as Superboy, the delicious body of hotness that he was, took a sudden executive position yelling,

"Go left!" Left!" Followed by, "right!"

"Great directions Supey," grumbled Wally moments later as they met with a dead end. "Are you trying to get us repoded?" Artemis tightened her grip on her bow, if Superboy was trying to get them recaptured she'd take him out before she let that happen.

"No," he muttered looking around confused, "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize," congratulated Boy Wonder finally catching up. "This is perfect. Artemis use an arrow to grapple the vent off the wall." Finally, noticing the air conditioning shaft above them Artemis let a grin slip onto her face as she fired her arrow.

"On it."

"Good job Superboy," said Aqualad as they climbed into the vents.

"Thank you."

"That's great and all," hissed Wally as they crawled. Robin leading, followed by Aqualad and Kid Flash with her and Superboy at the rear. Wally had not looked pleased when she had positioned herself distinctly in front of Superboy. "But at this rate we'll _never _get out!"

"Shhh," whispered Superboy, "listen. They're coming."

"Well that's just perfect."

"Oh shut up Kid Mouth," she groaned poking her brother with her bow as Robin worked on his wrist computer leading them towards another grate. "I think Boy Wonder has a plan." At least she was _hoping _he had a plan because they were not in a position to make a single wrong move.

Cackling Robin turned to them eyes sparkling with mirth, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"That is good news," sighed Aqualad relieved.

"That's the best news I've heard all day."

"_**Sweet!**_" Dropping to the floor she scanned the area for any hostiles. At least the hallway was clear she was in no mood for anymore surprises.

"Don't get too thrilled there's still plenty of them between us and out." Boy Wonder mumbled tapping desperately at his keyboard and frowning.

"Uh uh uh," tutted Wally shaking his finger and pointing to the emergency stairs behind him theatrically as he pulled on his goggles, "I finally have room to move." Before any of them could blink he was zooming up the stairs punching out the approaching genomorphs.

"Does he always do that?" asked Superboy.

"Run off?" asked Robin as they raced through the door after the escaping speedster.

"Use corny lines."

Artemis chuckled as she fired a grenade arrow to the lower floors, "you'll get used to it but don't spend too much time with him. He's a carrier."

"Of what?" The clone asked confused.

"Less chat more attack. There are more behind us!" called Robin as she and Superboy took out the stairs the creatures were clamoring up.

"Not anymore!" She sent a wink at Superboy who just looked confused at the action. Clearly those G-Gnomes had not given him a complete education in all things sarcastic and teen. It was actually kind of refreshing. Regardless by the time they caught up to Wally he was, as usual, sprawled out on the ground rubbing his head in pain – it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to him. Closed door, speeding mass and yet he still called himself genius.

"We're cut off from the street," grumbled Aqualad stopping short and frowning.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed," snapped Wally sarcastically.

"You need me to kiss your boo-boo," she said puckering her lips exaggeratedly.

"Funny," grumbled Wally glaring, "the only thing you're going to be kissing is my ass." Ignoring his childish quip she watched worriedly as Aqualad and Superboy tried fruitlessly to pry the door open while the alarms blared around them. Robin attempted to hack he door but clearly he was having no success.

"My acid arrows aren't strong enough to eat through the door."

"I can't hack this fast enough either. Batman is really going to kill me."

"Is there an alternative exit?" queried Aqualad turning to Robin. The younger boy's eyes quickly scanned the map spotting a hallway to their right.

"This way," he cried kicking it open as they raced after the masked hero only to be met with four intersecting corridors of genomorphs and one pissed off Guardian.

"Totally not whelmed," muttered Robin under his breath as the crew of angry creatures stared them down. Artemis could not see a way out of the situation they had found themselves in as she stared at the malicious hoard around them. Five teenagers did not stand a snowball's chance in hell against creatures the size of houses and minivans.

However, she didn't have long to worry about tactics as a pressure was applied to her mind by the creatures' telepathic powers which forced her painfully to the ground. She wasn't sure what occurred but moments later Superboy was saying with implicit purpose that he chose freedom, Guardian all of a sudden was on their side and Doctor Desmond, because apparently the psychopath had a name, had turned himself into a massive, bulky creature using a substance called _Project Blockbuster. _

* * *

"Everyone back," yelled Guardian stepping in front of them only to get flicked away like a fly by – well Wally wasn't sure what the thing in front of him was only that it was big. Superboy didn't fare much better as the two engaged in a fist and grunt match which cumulated with the – creature – catapulting them through the ceiling to the floor above.

The four of them had simply spent most of the battle trying to regain their bearings and as Artemis stood beside him looking up at the hole above he couldn't help but wonder if they were going to make it out of this.

"Okay…" said Robin pointing a grapple upwards. Artemis followed suit, gesturing for Aqualad to grab onto her bow. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling."

Snatching onto Robin's glove as they rocketed upwards Wally couldn't help but ask, "do you think lab coat planned that?"

Kaldur looked at him seriously, "I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Kid Flash gulped. That was so not what he wanted to hear as he watched Superboy get flung towards them before skidding across the ground.

"We need a plan," said Kaldur.

"We _**need,**_" commented Artemis, "a sledgehammer. A big one."

"You may be right Artemis," said Aqualad, "Kid Flash. Trip him."

"On it." Zipping towards the beast and sliding between his legs at the last minute Wally took up a crouched position. Moments later Kaldur and Supes punched the monster in the face causing it to topple over his form. "Timber," he smirked grinning down at the doctor victoriously, "learned that one in kindergarten."

"Kid, duck!" yelled Artemis firing some polyurethane foam arrows which barely encased the Blockbuster creature before he tore the hardened substance away – it didn't seem very likely that any of her other arrows would be effective either. He'd have to make a note for them to develop more elaborate ones. Even Aqualad's electricity and water bearers had no effect on the beast as he flicked each of their attacks away. In fact, they were being treated like human battering rams as he was tossed into Artemis flinging them both across room.

"Oww…" Blearily blinking his eyes opened Wally found himself nose to nose with his adopted sister. "Er, hi." She sent him a deadpan look and Wally felt his cheeks heating up as he tried to ignore the parts of her anatomy that were pressing against him.

"You're kidding right?"

"KF, Art get over here!" yelled Robin gesturing them over. Wally didn't need to be told twice as he immediately scrambled off Artemis and ran across the room. "Look," said his best friend pointing at his holographic map.

Artemis whistled as they both caught onto the plan. "Pretty good."

"Got it?"

"Got it." The siblings chorused.

"Go." Wally could hear Artemis firing bomb laced arrows behind him as he charged at the ex-doctor managing to give him a nasty punch to the face. Glaring at him and growling Wally wondered briefly if running distraction was a smart move on his part as the creature tossed Superboy away and chased after him.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" He yelled as he barely dodged the fist aimed at him.

"Need some back up?" asked the archer falling into pace beside him as she released a string of arrows at the creature.

"From you, sis? Anytime." He grinned as they led the monster towards the centre of the room where Aqualad had coated the floor with water that, as Robin had so cleverly devised, could be used to conduct enough electricity to stun the creature.

"How long?" asked the clone once the blockbuster infused beast was down.

"Move," commanded Artemis staring at her timer. Realizing that they wouldn't clear the area Aqualad and Superboy covered them with their bodies taking most of the damage as the building collapsed around them.

"Talk about bringing the roof down," joked Wally once the rumble had settled and Superboy punched a way out. Artemis rolled her eyes jabbing him with her bow. Again.

"We did it," panted Aqualad.

"Was there ever any doubt," snickered Robin before sharing a painful high five with him. "Ugh."

"Idiots."

"Come on, Arty. Celebrate we totally kicked mutant monster ass we basically defeated the ninja turtles."

"That analogy makes no sense," she wheezed gripping her ribs before stiffening her eyes fixed on a moving point in the sky. "_Shit. _It's Superman."

Wally grinned at Supes who looked up at the idol expectantly, "do we keep our promises or what?"

"It is the whole League," said Kaldur gravely swallowing, "our mentors."

"They are so not whelmed," said Robin as the League assembled around them and Superboy and Superman had the most awkward parent-clone meeting in recorded history. This was followed by a very long-winded and dramatized explanation of their experience in Cadmus cumulating in the destruction of an entire building.

"We are so grounded." Wally moaned as their mentors talked following their conversation.

"You think?" snapped Artemis defensively fiddling with her bow. Wally's retort died in his throat as Batman, Flash and Aquaman approached them.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels but let's make one thing clear –"

"You should have called!" interrupted Barry.

"End results aside we are not happy." As the bat glare intensified, "you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Wally's shoulders slumped, how short a lease were their mentors going to place them on? He was sick and tired of playing sidekick and being treated like one.

"I am sorry," intoned Aqualad stepping forward, "but we will."

"Aqualad," ordered the king of the sea, "stand down."

"My apologies my king, but no." Kaldur continued stepping forward. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us," corrected Wally.

"And it's not," added Artemis arms crossed.

Robin stepped forward, "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" questioned Superboy stepping forward. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Batman brooded for a moment before stating, "give me three days."

"Three days isn't so long," said Artemis.

"Uh guys?" said Robin glancing at Superboy. It took Wally a millisecond to consider the fact that there really was no place for the clone to go. Aqualad lived under the sea and the Bat Cave wasn't the most inviting place to go. Bats aside. It hardly seemed fair that he was being treated like a charity case. He sent Artemis a look and she just groaned covering her face with a still gloved hand. That was about as close to consent as a verbal confirmation.

"Hey Supey."

"Don't call me Supey."

"How about you come home with us?"

"Why?" asked Artemis looking heavenward but not resisting as he tugged her towards an impatient Barry.

"He's a souvenir," Wally grinned.

Superboy grunted.

Artemis groaned. "Mary's going to love this."

* * *

_Not totally happy with this chapter but the next one will be an awesome side episode based on the comic book 0 for YJ. __Review, comment and critique. Always happy for feedback and thoughts._  



	8. C: Workout

Hello again. Another chapter later. I really enjoyed writing this one, deepening friendships, mild jealously, interesting stuff really. So to be quick I'll thank the lovely people that reviewed last chapter, and encouraged me. Thank you to **TheAwesomeOne334, Keepmovingforward2, arrowgirl, j9162, noaverageangel, Vanessa Masters, The Keeper of Worlds, Kamil the Awesome, Irenerb, **and **IronicVeghead. **

Someone did ask about the age difference both Artemis and Wally are the same age this is discussed in Chapter 3 and 4. They are both the same age. Artemis for the sake of this story is born in April making her the older one but because she had no educational records when she was taken in by the Wests she is one grade lower then Wally - although she is trying to catch up so they can be in the same grade.

SeaArrow is a great suggestion I've always seen them as a very plausible pairing, again who knows but I think after writing this chapter Superboy/Artemis friendship is much more likely then a romantic relationship although I see Artemis getting jealous when a new girl moves in on her metaphorical turf.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Workout**

* * *

Explaining to your parents that you have just disobeyed not only Flash's orders but Batman's orders was one thing, but having to explain that you temporarily adopted the sixteen week old clone of Superman was completely another. As Wally sat at his kitchen table in his torn uniform, with Superboy and Artemis looking just as worse for wear behind him, he attempted to justify how Supey had ended up at his house.

So Robin, Artemis, Aqualad and me –"

"Robin, Artemis, Aqualad and I," interrupted Mary correcting him.

"Anyways the four of us sneak into Project Cadmus and find Superman's clone. We rescue him. He rescues us. We bond. Sorta. Now we wait and see what Batman decides." His parents shared a skeptical look. "It's all very technical." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Point is, Wally suggested we take in tall and hunky here till the time period is up." Artemis stated while Superboy grunted, his preferred method of communication, and his parents shared another look.

"You two lead very strange lives. But we're used to it largely." This was one of the many things Wally really loved about his parents. Their complete ability to accept the chaos their children brought into their life – complete with sarcasm.

"Gee thanks mom," said Wally grinning. "I think."

Mary looked over at the frowning black haired teen, "where is he going to sleep?" She wondered aloud.

"He can stay in my room," suggested Artemis grinning.

"No!" All three Wests shouted automatically from their position at the table.

"Well I tried," she said sending Superboy a piteous look. "Hope your lungs can handle the noxious fumes of Wally's room."

"I resent that," snapped Wally crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at her.

"So do we." She stuck her tongue out for equal measure. The two playfully glaring at each other before the blonde looked away.

Rudy shook his head at his children's antics walking around the table to shake their new guest's hand, "So what's your name son?"

"Superboy."

Mary raised an eyebrow. Obviously missing the fact that Superboy really did only have one name. "We know dear, but what's your name?"

"Superboy."

Wally smirked hooking a thumb at Superboy. "I call him Supey. I think he likes it."

"You're just lucky he doesn't hit you," sighed Artemis. "Is anyone else hungry?"

"Ahhhh yes!" cheered Wally throwing his hands up in the air. "Supey wait till you taste non-pod food. You're going to love it!" Later after many a sandwich Wally had curled himself into his sleeping bag and Superboy was lying on his bed staring with rapt fascination at the ceiling. _Guess he doesn't have supervision, _thought Wally.

"Think Superman knows I'm here?"

Wally considered this question for a moment, after seeing the hero's reaction at Cadmus he wasn't so sure that the Man of Steel was thrilled with the appearance of a clone. "Uh, yeah sure he knows. Superhearing and vision and all that." Wally rolled over a little disappointed at himself for telling a white lie. "Night, Supes."

The clone blinked for a moment processing the words before replying gruffly, "good night."

* * *

"Where is your sister?" asked Superboy slumping further into the seat the next afternoon. Wally had made it his personal mission to educate the clone on the nuances of teen culture and the best way he could think of was to plant the pair of them on the couch in front of the TV since 10 o'clock in the morning. They were only halfway through the movie marathon and the boy seemed to be rejecting treatment.

"Who knows?" snorted Wally waving off the clone's comment. "Probably working out. She does that. Shh, this is the best part of the movie it's totally cliché but the effects are amazing." He was so engrossed he completely missed his new friend standing up and going towards the basement door where Artemis's workout jam was emanating from.

Exercise. On the weekend. Yuck.

* * *

"_Mama let that boy play some rock n'roll," _sang Artemis attacking her punching bag in rapid succession. "_Jazz is much too crazy, he can play it when he's old. He's too young for Blues, he's still inside his first pair of shoes. He's just a baby." _

"What are you doing?" asked Superboy squinting at her as she whipped around startled.

"Well unlike Wonder Blurs and Superboys I'm human so I have to train."

"Train?"

"I'm not 'super,'" she emphasized. "_I can't jump buildings in a single bound or run faster then the speed of sound."_ Her cheeks flushed embarrassed as she slipped back into song uttering the words in time with a guitar riff. He still appraised her curiously and the awkwardness increased exponentially. "Err, what's your weight I'll spot you," she offered gesturing to the bench hoping to fill the awkward silence.

"I don't know."

"Okay…probably no good anyways since the heaviest one I have is a hundred pounds. If you can't tell Wally is a bit of a wimp."

"I've noticed." She let loose a strained chuckle and Superboy just stood there stoic as ever. Awkward.

"Well you need to do something otherwise your brain will melt if you hang out with the Wall-man much longer." He really was a rather attractive specimen of male prowess and bulk. Way cute too, and Wally had been a little aloof lately. It might be fun to tease her adopted brother a bit. "I have an idea to help you work up a sweat." She grinned pulling the collar of his torn solar suit towards her and whispering in his ear.

* * *

"Where's _**your**_ guest Wally?" asked his mother tersely tapping her foot as she trudged through his garbage – napkins, pizza boxes, etc. he had tossed on the floor. "I've met pigs with better table manners, honestly, you have superspeed can't you put some of this in the garbage can."

"On commercials," stated Wally automatically straining to see around her frame.

"Wallace Rudolph West you will not spend one more minute in front of this infernal device. There happens to be a big wide world out there and your friend looks like he had a building dropped on top of him –"

"Actually…"

The glare his mother gave him was colder than liquid nitrogen. "You will take him to the mall and buy him some proper clothes."

"But mom!"

"Not buts," said Mary arms crossed and lips set in a grim line. "Just go outside. Maybe this will help. Someone slipped it through our mail slot today."

She handed her son a small card, which Wally opened with mounting dread. "It says for expenses." He said with a monotone.

"Well that settles it. You are going to go buy clothes for Superboy." Wally slumped further into the chair as he stared at the Batman insignia beneath the message and the Visa card in his hand. "NOW, Wally."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I'm going." He zipped up grumbling. Now he just needed to find the model. He remembered Superboy asking where Artemis was vaguely so maybe he was in the basement with her. Although he squashed the shiver of nervousness that prickled along his spine at the thought of those two being alone together.

Reaching the basement landing he only managed to utter, "Hey Artemis have you seen…" Before he was greeted with one of the most traumatizing, horrifying sights he had ever witnessed, and he'd found a sandwich last week under his bed that was from era of Grade 2. It was so terrifying his mind went catatonic and stopped functioning for a full minute and a half as he watched his sister, rigid as a board, be moved up and down by the brooding, could snap a human in half, clone.

The sound that emanating from Wally's mouth when he saw Superboy bench pressing Artemis who was balanced preciously in his hands was unintelligible – at least until he managed to articulate words.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He uttered frantically actually horrified that he was moments away from watching something irreversible happen to Artemis. They'd already proven Supey did not know his own strengths or skills sets. Exhibit A through infinity Cadmus.

"Lifting," was the blunt response he received from the mini-Superman. Wally's hands pulled at his hair in damnable frustration.

"Calm down Wally. It's just exercising. I was the heaviest thing around, he's just doing reps." Artemis clearly did not understand the mini heart attack he was experiencing as he watched her body move up and down by big, burly and handsome – three words he did not want anywhere near Artemis. Did she not understand how much she meant to him?

On a purely platonic level of course. He reasoned mentally.

But just watching Supey's hands grips her at her shoulders and waist was making him incredibly uncomfortable and his mouth uncomfortably dry.

"We'll get him a bookcase or something!" gesticulated Wally frantically. "Put the sister down." He enunciated using his hand to make a sit action as if the clone was a dog. Superboy placed Artemis back on the ground and Wally was quick to run across the room and superspeed himself between them.

"Okay look my sister is officially crazy – OW!" he yelped as Artemis punched him but he continued on. "We do not follow any of her harebrained ideas. Especially ones that involve you touching her, got it?"

"So you two are like that?" said Superboy cocking his head to the side.

Wally did a double take befuddled was the clone actually suggesting… "What! No! Just, look!" He buried his face in his hands utterly devastated with how terrible this explanation was going. He already knew he was blushing and the tops of his ears were burning. "You know what," he said calming down. "Just forget it. I'm supposed to take you shopping. Come on." He turned around beginning to trudge up the stairs when he caught out of the corner of his eye Artemis using her finger to beckon Superboy over.

"Remember that thing I taught you how to do," she grinned holding her fist out towards him. Superboy looked perplexed but mimicked her action bumping their knuckles together.

"Please tell me you two did not just fist bump behind me like bros?" groaned Wally. Artemis laughed grinning and the clone just grunted.

"I don't get it."

"I give up! I'm going to use this unlimited Visa to buy food, screw you two."

* * *

"I don't like wearing your father's clothes," stated Superboy plucking at the plaid shirt.

"Doesn't thrill me either, but the solar suit had to go. Not exactly the latest fashion." Wally stopped in front of Urban Outfitters dramatically. "Besides Dude, that's what we're here to fix."

"Just don't come back with Wally's fashion sense."

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" asked Wally. "This is a place for men. No woman may enter here."

"You're kidding right," snorted Artemis. "Touch dramatic there Shakespeare. Don't worry I got better things to do then watch you ladies shop."

"What is she talking about?" asked Superboy as Artemis strutted away.

"That dude is a question that not even I can answer."

"All questions have answers," responded Superboy as they wandered into the store.

"Then you seriously need to meet girls. They are way complicated and deep which is just slang for why they hit, ignore or insult you for absolutely no reason."

"Like Artemis does to you?"

"No that's sibling affection."

"I don't get it." Wally shrugged. Superboy didn't have to understand the situation. Sometimes even he didn't understand it.

"Come on we're not here to gab. We're to shop. Let's get you some clothes and book it. The food court, this Visa card, and I have a rather enjoyable date lined up."

"You're dating a food court?"

"No."

"You're dating the Visa card?"

"Is Artemis feeding you information or something? Is there a hidden mic somewhere?" Wally asked incredulously placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Look Supey just shop till you drop, okay?" Superboy shrugged beginning to rifle through the racks, bored, at least until he spotted a familiar logo. Then it only took a matter of moments for him to find a couple of pairs of jeans and grab the entire rack of shirts.

"Honestly," huffed Wally trying to reason with the clone as the purchase was rung up. "Don't you want a little variety? I mean you picked a whole rack of the exact same black t-shirt with–" But their conversation was interrupted with a massive crash and Wally looked out of the store window to see a security guard flung halfway down the hall. _Oh crap! I left my costume at home. _

"Supes, we need to go," he egged on pushing the bulky boy towards the door before, in an act of self-preservation grabbing a pair of bandanas off a sales rack. "We'll take these to go and be back for the rest." He supplied sending a cheesy smile to the saleslady. _Yup. She totally digs me._

"What's going on?"

"That." Wally pointed at the bleach blonde twins who were assaulting mall staff. Hoisting the security guard off the floor a girl, apparently named Tuppence, proceeded to throw away the "litter." "Supes we need to–"

"Don't give me orders," grumbled Superboy running and catching the security guard as he was tossed off the second floor. Wally rolled his eyes speeding after the clone.

"That works too. Here put this on." He said handing over a red bandana.

"Why?"

Wally sighed dramatically, "_Because _until Bats makes his decision about our team I'd rather not create another Cadmus-style incident – at least not one we can be blamed for!"

Superboy obliged pulling on the makeshift mask, "who are those two?"

"No idea."

* * *

Artemis had just been trying to enjoy a smoothie. That was all she had been trying to do when the Terror Twins, as they so called themselves, had sauntered into the food court leaving a trail of chaos in their wake.

"Hey Tommy!" Tuppence yelled. "We got us some real company common'!" God, Artemis hated the twins. They probably didn't even remember her, they all had been so young, but the southern teens had a tendency to run their mouths and unfortunately had the brawn to back them up.

"Well if company's common' we should set the table," smirked the brother as he shoved an elderly man against a post making it nearly impossible for Artemis to get a clean shot.

"Hostages?"

"Hostages." The day just kept getting better and better thought Artemis. First, her crazy brother. Now crazy twins. Tommy turned to address the cowering crowd of bystanders. "If I could have your attention. Y'all are now officially hostages of Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror - The Terror Twins."

"I'm sure they're _**so**_ feeling the honor." Wally commented while charging into Tommy. Artemis was relieved to note that the redhead had the forethought to put a bandanna on both himself and Superboy as she slipped on her own pair of sunglasses and pulled out her collapsible crossbow from her ankle. Her relief was short-lived as she watched Superboy and Wally get their butts metaphorically handed to them. Well to be fair Wally was just agitating the criminals as he tended to do.

Artemis shook her head running for the escalator, "hopeless. Utterly."

"Supey!" Wally yelled as Tuppence threw him with a crash below.

"Reckon your focused on the wrong hero, hero." Tommy taunted attempted to deliver a blow to his back, which he dodged easily before tossing the bulky boy over the railing.

"Big mistake pissant!" Threatened Tuppence hurling herself towards Wally.

"The railing you moron!" she yelled pointing towards the cement barricade running alongside the edge of the second level. Wally appeared to see her frantic gesturing as he hoisted himself over and hung there causing the bleach blonde to propel herself over the edge and with the help of all powerful gravity plummet below.

"That's "Kid Pissant" to you, sister." Wally said smugly. "And seriously, what part of "I'm way faster than you" aren't you getting here?" He said as he dropped to the floor below where Superboy was receiving a beating from Tommy at least until she pinned him to the wall with her arrows.

"How?" gaped Artemis crossbow drawn as she stepped in front of her brother, "I went to go buy a smoothie and you two wrecked the mall! _THE MALL!_"

"It wasn't our fault," snapped Wally, voice muffled by the handkerchief, picking himself up and pointing at the Terror Twins. "They started it."

"You're unbelievable. A certifiable walking disaster they should just call you Kid Tornado." She dodged the male twin as he landed between them creating a huge crater. Artemis had put on her sunglasses as a way to disguise herself but he could, unfortunately, tell they were affecting her periphery vision as she barely managed to doge the second twin who came running towards.

"Move Artemis!" he yelled grabbing her and carrying her a safe distance away. "If you can't see. Don't fight."

"I can see you just fine," hissed Artemis under her breath as she craned her neck. "We have to get outside. It's too dangerous for the civilians."

"And guess who is one."

"Don't start this again."

"What's this?" smirked Tuppence advancing towards them. "A lover's spat." Wally sputtered something indignant and stupid but Artemis was more concerned that Tommy was already pulling the arrows out of his shirt.

"You might want to watch out," said Artemis.

"Oh yeah," challenged the girl nearly coming nose to nose with her, "why's that?" The words had barely left her lips before Superboy had slammed into her and forced the pair of them through the opposing wall leaving a gaping hole in their wake as the skirmish moved outside.

"Outside enough for you?" mocked Wally gesturing at the hole. "Totally planned that. Effective isn't it."

"Yeah. That's what they'll say on the news _effective._ I am soooo not taking the blame for this." Artemis shook her head as Wally implicitly picked her up and ran outside with Tommy Terror close behind. It was almost too cliché as they stood there, facing off two versus three in the middle of the parking lot. Of course Wally had to open his big mouth.

"Come and get us, timid twins!"

"Man I want a piece o'you!"

"You 'n me both brother!" Artemis trained her bow angrily at Tuppence, no one threatened Wally but her.

"What's it to you blondie?" snarled the girl.

"Well at least mine's real," she snapped. "Not from a bottle, peroxide head." But the enraged female teen didn't even get to take a step forward before the twins were staring slack jawed at the trio backing away.

"Dang it, Tup! I ain't sure we're ready for them boys yet…"

"Nah, Tom. Definitely a better part o'valor moment."

Wally blinked dumbstruck, "Uh wow…guess we scared 'em off."

"Should we go after them?" asked Superboy.

"No you shouldn't," interrupted Flash with Superman behind him. "And no you didn't."

"Bus-ted." Wally winced. "Hey Flash we were just –"

"Three days, "exclaimed Barry exasperated. "You couldn't stay out of trouble for three days."

"Hey that's not–" sputtered Wally trying to explain.

"Artemis I expected at least better from you."

"Hey!" Artemis was acutely aware that Superman had flown off without sparing a word for Superboy and she gently nudged the boy in the arm offering him a small smile. If nothing else the two were at least becoming good friends.

"Go home. Get a good night's sleep. I'll pick you up first thing in the morning." Flash continued. "Batman's made his decision." That was the last Barry said before zooming off towards the horizon.

"They're still treating us like kids," Artemis groaned ripping off her sunglasses as the boys removed the bandannas around their mouths.

"Think Superman will be there tomorrow?" asked Superboy.

"Uh sure. You know…if there's no emergency somewhere." Wally said though Artemis wasn't so sure she decided not to comment. It wasn't her business to pry. Appearing satisfied Wally wrapped her arm around the clone's shoulders before giving him a playful punch.

000-000-000

"Ow." Uttered Wally delicately balancing his hurt hand watching in horror as Superboy offered his fist to Artemis which she eagerly fist bumped. "Now you two are just doing it on purpose."

"I'll get you some ice when we get home. _**Whiny**_." Wally glared, eyes narrowed.

"You better make me something so good I forget I'm angry at you."

"Hey Wally," said Artemis snidely when they were halfway home. "Where are Superboy's _**new **_clothes?"

"UGH!"

* * *

Wally wasn't quite sure where they were as he looked around the massive cavern surrounding them. As far as he could tell it was the inside of a mountain. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one impressed as the rest of the sidekicks looked around in awe beside him. He gave Artemis a gentle nudge which she returned with a smile.

"This cave, Mount Justice, was the original sanctuary of the Justice League," explained Batman walking before them. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are so determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." Batman ordered as he stood in front of the teenage protégées. Wally could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes. Wasn't that obvious from the beginning that they wanted to fight the good fight? "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Wally heard Artemis scoff sarcastically under her breath.

"_Sure."_

But Robin was the one who voiced their hidden concerns that this was just another way to "babysit them." "Real missions?"

"Yes," said Batman seriously, "but covert."

Flash smiled pointing towards his chest, "the League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman added, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool." Robin said. But out of the corner of his eyes Wally saw Artemis's brow furrow.

"Six?"

* * *

_For anyone wondering the song Artemis was singing was "Mama Let Him Play" by Jerry Doucette.  
_

_____Please review, comment and critique. :) It really brightens my day.  
_


End file.
